Switcheroo
by Artemis Chick
Summary: Scully gets body-switched. Mulder has to deal with the girl who inhabits her body. A love angle also happens. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The copyright of X-Files belongs to Chris Carter. Mulder and Scully are just my playthings.**

**Switcheroo**

Chapter 1

_Monday morning, 8:30 am, Washington DC_

The petite, redhead woman hurriedly ran for the bus just as it was about to close its doors. She was the last passenger to go onboard. Even if the bus was already full of people standing along the aisle, she can't afford to be late today. There will be a meeting with the higher-ups concerning the case she and her partner were investigating.

FBI Agent Dana Scully entered and stood in the aisle near the driver. She reached for a handrail and tried to keep her balance as the bus was in full motion. It helped that she wore her black high-heeled shoes. She checked her watch. _30 minutes before 9. Good, I won't be late today, _she thought.

She had thoroughly prepared all her findings and was ready to report it. She reviewed in her thoughts the summary and the conclusion. Immersed in her concentration, she was oblivious to everything around her.

The bus overtook on the right side of the lane, to get ahead of the slow-moving car in front. But it proved to be a wrong move for the bus driver. The vehicle swayed side wards in a violent, jolting manner.

"Oh my God!" Somebody exclaimed. Shrieks could be heard. Agent Scully began to fear for her life as well as the others. "Slow down!" she shouted at the frenzied bus driver.

The driver lost control of the brakes. The bus skidded forward uncontrollably, knocking the other vehicles on its path. Scully fell side wards to her right, next to an Asian-looking girl. The passengers on the aisle fell on each other. Some who were seated clutched tightly on the backseat in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Scully asked frantically while she shielded the teenage girl, who now looked scared to death.

Next thing she knew, the bus collided forward. It crashed into a porcelain figurine store, smack into the glass display window. Scully wrapped herself tightly around the young girl to protect her. She felt bits of broken glass slicing against her skin. Warm blood oozed at the back of her head. She then forgot everything as she lost consciousness.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where is Agent Scully?"

Agent Fox Mulder walked briskly to the emergency room, where the injured bus passengers were being treated. He was with the Director, Walter Skinner. Mulder approached a nurse.

"Where is Agent Scully? How is she?" he demanded. Mulder inched closer towards a hospital bed, where doctors and nurses were in frenzy over a patient. He caught a glimpse of a woman with red hair. He knew it was her.

"Sir I'm sorry, you can't see the patient yet," the nurse apologized. She tried to block his path.

"Agent Mulder, clam down," Skinner told him. He firmly grasped his arms from the back. The nurse said, "Sirs, we're doing all the best we can to revive her. Please wait outside. The doctor will give an update later."

"All right", Skinner agreed. The nurse left them. Skinner led Mulder out of the ER. They waited at the hallway and sat down at the waiting chairs.

"I can't believe it's happened to her again," Mulder lamented, resting his forehead on his hand. He got teary-eyed. Scully was always on the brink of death; once she was abducted by a UFO and became very sick after being found in a hospital under unknown circumstances. Then she had the battle with brain cancer.

Thankfully, she managed to survive those two dark chapters in her life. For the third time around, Mulder feared that he might lose her for good. He regretted again that he couldn't do anything for her. 

If only his car didn't break down last week, then he might have been able to fetch her and go with her to the Bureau.

"Don't lose hope, Agent Mulder," Skinner assured him. "She'll make it through. Have faith." He tapped his shoulder gently. Mudler was shaking as he sobbed. Right now, he couldn't think of anything. He held on to the frail grain of hope that she will survive this ordeal.

**A/N: To be continued! This is not a sad story. Wait 'til the next chapters! Reviews please! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Files.**

**Switcheroo**

Chapter 2

Later during the day, the doctor told Agent Mulder and Skinner that Agent Scully's condition was finally stable. She only had minor injuries, although the back of her head had to be stitched, because of a bad cut she received when the bus crashed into the glass window. Nevertheless, she was well, unlike the other passengers, who were badly injured. Three of them died within the day.

When Mulder and Skinner visited her in the private ward, she was still unconscious. But Skinner told him that she was only asleep, and will wake up soon. "Relax, Agent Mulder, she's fine now," he said, noticing his uneasiness.

"I can't wait for her to wake up," Mulder said.

"You can stay here if you want," Skinner encouraged. Mulder stared at him in disbelief.

"It's okay with me. I'll make an excuse for you. I'll go." Skinner walked towards the door and was about to depart when he heard Mulder utter, "Thank you, Director." Skinner turned to look at him, nodding his head in acknowledgment. He then went out quietly, leaving Mulder alone in the eerily silent hospital room.

He didn't go home that night. He chose to stay so that Scully might have some company, should she wake up. He only went out once to have a snack break, and returned immediately. Mulder sat by her bedside, watching her in her sleep. Without knowing it, he leaned drowsily on his arms and fell asleep also.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Tuesday morning, 8:43 am_

The ray of sunlight peered into the window blinds, waking up Agent Mulder. He totally forgot that he was in a hospital, watching over Scully. He rubbed his eyes and expected to see her awake. But he got the shock of his life when he stared at the empty bed in front of him.

"Scully?" he asked nervously, standing up. _Where in the world will she go? _Surely, she can't be abducted again by some alien being in a UFO. _Come on, Mulder! Enough of this UFO crap! _He berated himself. He saw the red button atop her bed and was about to call the nurse, when he heard her scream in the bathroom.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!"

"Scully!" He rushed toward the bathroom. He opened the door and found her staring at the mirror above the sink, horrified at her own reflection. Her palms were pressed to her cheeks. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "Oh…my…God!"

"Hey! You're going to be fine!" Mudler exclaimed as he approached her. He turned her around, Scully looked even more terrified when he did that, "What, who am I? Who are you?" Her eyes widened at Mulder.

He feared that she might have amnesia. But how could it be, when she only had minor injuries? "Calm down," Mulder said, trying to pacify her. "You're an FBI Agent. Agent Dana Scully. And you're working with me. I'm Agent Fox Mulder."

"What do you mean, I'm an FBI agent?!" she asked, her voice pitchy. "I'm… it's not me! This is not me!" She cried out as she faced the mirror again. "I don't own this body! Return me to my own body, Mister!" She faced Mulder and pointed a finger at him.

Mulder couldn't make something of this scenario. Thoughts raced in his mind. _If she doesn't have amnesia, and definitely no brain damage… _He could only conclude one theory: She got swapped with somebody else.

_Body swap. _Like what happened to him in Area 51, when he mysteriously swapped personalities with a guy named Morris Fletcher.

_This can't be happening. _

**A/N: To be continued. Wait for the next chapter and get to know the girl who inhabited Scully's body, Jasmine Choi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Files. **

**Chapter 3**

In another private ward, the 18-year old girl awakened. Her head ached mildly. She felt unusually light. A Chinese-looking lady with a teenaged boy beside her noticed her stir.

"Jasmine" the lady said, smiling at her. "At last, you're awake. Want to eat something?" she asked.

_Jasmine? Who are these people? _The girl wondered. She stared at them.

She caught a glimpse of her long black hair. _Wait… why do I have black hair? _She looked down at herself. Her body looked slimmer beneath the hospital gown she wore.

"Jas!" Thankfully, you're alive!" the chinky-eyed boy exclaimed in relief. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm… fine," she mumbled.

_No, I'm not, _she thought. She refused to believe what happened to her. She recalled the bus accident yesterday. The last thing she remembers was shielding a Chinese-looking girl before the bus collided into the glass window. Then it dawned on her.

"Jasmine? Are you okay?" the lady asked her.

She didn't answer. All she could think of was, _Mulder, please help me. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"Who are you, really?"

Mulder was able to calm down the demented Scully. She sat at the edge of her bed, while he sat down, facing her.

"I'm…" she paused. "The truth is, my name is Jasmine Choi. I'm 18 years old. I couldn't understand why I suddenly woke up with red hair. I'm not American!" She frowned.

"You swapped bodies with Agent Dana Scully," Mulder told "her".

"You mean, I'm now inside Agent Sally's body?"

"_Scully," _he corrected her.

"Whatever," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm really Chinese."

"Were you involved in that bus accident yesterday?"

"Yeah. I was sitting near the window. The bus started to go haywire, and this redhead lady who stood by the aisle shielded me. She wrapped herself around me tightly before the bus crashed into a glass display window," she narrated. "My body hurt at first, and I felt like flying. Then I remember nothing. Today, I woke up, and I wondered why I felt heavy. My boobs kind of felt bigger, and when I checked myself in the bathroom mirror… that's it."

Mulder couldn't help laughing at the "my boobs felt bigger" part. He stopped when he noticed her staring. "What are you laughing at?" she asked coldly.

"Oh..nothing," he answered. _Back to the interrogation. _"So, you want to tell me that you're an 18-year old Chinese girl named Jasmine Choi. And you're now residing in Agent Scully's body."

"Yeah mister!" she exclaimed. "You got that right." She smiled widely. Even if Scully was actually in front of him, Mulder noticed something different about her smile. _It's Jamsine Choi's smile, not hers._

He nodded. "Do you have any idea how it happened to you?"

"For your info, I can astral-travel. I can go out of my body and go back at my own will. I never told anyone that I have this 'talent', if I may call it like that. I think I might have messed it up because of the accident."

He knew about astral projection, as with other paranormal cases. But he never encountered anyone who "accidentally" switched bodies with someone who couldn't astral-project.

Scully (or Jasmine) tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, maybe you can find your partner? I mean, Agent S_cu_lly," she emphasized.

"I have no idea if she's still confined here," Mulder hesitated.

"She's supposed to be around at this point, inside my own body. Ask the nurse at the helpdesk where Jasmine Choi's ward is located." She was surprised when she realized she was referring to herself. "Gosh, I'm talking about me. This is so messy."

"Wait there," Mulder told her. He stood up and decided to look for Jasmine. _No, it's Scully._

Jasmine. Scully. Whatever.

**A/N: ** Thanks for reading! Reviews please! By the way, please answer the poll on my profile page. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mulder arrived at the nurse's station in an instant. "Miss, can I please inquire about one of the patients from the accident yesterday? Her name's Jasmine Choi."

The nurse flipped open the record tablet. "Jasmine Choi," she mumbled. "Sir, what do you like to know about her?" She asked, looking suspiciously at Mulder.

He felt her eyes drilling at him. He thought of an excuse. "Err… I'm her uncle, and I'd like to know where her ward is. I'm coming for a visit." Deep inside, he was laughing at himself over his lame excuse. _Her uncle, huh? I've got no Chinese relatives!_

"Sir", the nurse spoke up, "I'm sorry to inform you that she's already discharged 15 minutes ago."

"What?!" Mulder asked. _Oh no, what about Scully?! It means she's not here anymore! _"Wasn't she badly injured?"

"She only received a few bruises and scratches. But beyond that, she's very well. No fractures, no head injuries. Everything's fine with her, sir." The nurse noticed Mulder's dark facial expression. "Sir, aren't you happy your niece is okay?"

"Why, that's great to hear from you, nurse," Mulder expressed mockingly, trying to sound relieved. He faked a smile. "Thanks. I guess I'll visit her at home this afternoon."

As he departed, the nurse stared at him, thinking, _what a weird guy. _She didn't really believe that he was the girl's uncle. But as she recalled his slightly tiny eyes, she thought, _but anyway, he can pass off as American-Chinese, _she added, giggling to herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As he walked along the hallway, mixed emotions stirred within him. Mulder was at a loss on how to resolve this situation. _If Scully as Jasmine went home, maybe I can ask Jasmine-slash-Scully where her residence is located. Then I can meet up with Jasmine, er, Scully and make the two see each other, _he analyzed. But when it dawned on him that it would be useless, since there's nothing he can 

do to bring them back to their respective bodies, he decided to get to know Jasmine first. _She might be able to help me._

He turned the doorknob. He opened the door to find Scully (or Jasmine) eating the hospital breakfast voraciously. She took big spoonfuls of oatmeal while alternately biting at the bread toast. He was floored at what he saw. Scully never ate like that.

"Looks like you're hungry," Mulder commented, closing the door behind him.

"Very hungry, to be exact," she answered in between chews. She swallowed, and drank the glass of milk in one go. "Finished!" she exclaimed, having had her fill.

_What a pig. _Mulder realized that he didn't like Jasmine Choi living within Scully's body.

"So, Agent Mudler, have you seen your partner?" Jamsine/Scully asked.

"It's M_ul_der," he corrected. "I've got bad news," he declared.

She sat up straight on her bed. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"She went home. She's discharged."

Her mouth dropped open. "WHAT?!"

"You've heard that right, missy," he answered rudely.

Jasmine's true colors start to show. "But… I have to go back to my own body!" she fretted. "You promised to help us!"

Mulder shrugged at her. "After careful thinking, I realized that even if I meet up the two of you, there's nothing I can do to return both of you to your bodies. So, while I'm researching on astral-travel and how to reverse you back, I'm sorry to say that you have to act as Agent Scully." He grinned nastily at her.

Jasmine (as Scully) looked like she wanted to skin him alive. She threw a pillow at him, which hit Mulder on the face.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" he asked, as he threw the pillow back to her.

"You want me to be your partner?" Jasmine/Scully asked, catching the pillow with both arms.

"Yep!" he winked at her.

"You jerk! What do you think I know about being an FBI agent? I'm only 18 years old! I haven't even gone to college yet, you moron!" She threw the pillow again. Mulder let it hit his face.

"There's nothing we can do, sweetheart," he answered coolly, peering behind the pillow. "From now on, you'll be Dana Scully. _Agent _Dana Scully."

"This can't be!" she exclaimed. Her face wrinkled in fright. Still, she looked funny.

Mulder laughed at her. _Scully looks cute with that facial expression. No, she's Jasmine. _He thought that he might have to make her stay for a while. He'll definitely have a ball at tormenting her.

On the other hand, Scully/Jasmine can take a break from her agent duties. _Wow, I actually did her a favor. _Mulder was amazed when he realized the advantages of this strange situation.

(TBC)

**A/N: The charade begins! Wait for the next chapter. Scully deals with her body switch as Jasmine! Reviews please! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was irked at one bad review I received. The "durp-dee-durp" thing. Whoever you may be, if you don't like this story, just don't read it. It's your choice. I can tolerate constructive criticism but not when it's meant to bash a piece of work. If you have nothing good to say, shut up. And to those who liked this story, thank you, and I'll gladly update it for those who enjoyed reading it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Files. **

**Chapter 5**

The young girl didn't say a word during the entire car rideback home. _What happened to me? _She knew she wasn't going home. It wasn't really her home. And the people with her aren't really her family. She got trapped in somebody else's body and couldn't do anything. On the outside, she looked like this Jasmine girl. But within, she's Dana. Dana Scully.

The doctor told her that since she was barely injured, she can finally go home, much to the delight of the middle-aged Chinese lady and teenaged boy with her. "Thanks so much, doctor," the lady said gratefully. "Haven't you heard that Jasmine?" she asked, looking at her. "You can finally go home." She went to her bed and gave her a hug.

She didn't know how to react. She wished to stay some more in the hospital, knowing that Mulder was around. Scully knew that she can't blurt out the truth about her; that she wasn't really Jasmine. Instead, she had no choice but to act like her. _Later, I'll find a way to go back to my own body, _she promised herself. _I'll contact Mulder. _

Scully-slash-Jasmine glimpsed at her reflection in the car window. The girl looking back at her was a far cry from her real self. She had Chinese eyes, a delicately pointed nose, fair skin, and a slender body with small breasts. Her height was about 5'1. Her hair was long and dark, with bangs framing her forehead. It was pulled back in a one-sided ponytail to her right, done by the elderly Chinese lady. Even the clothes she wore were a shock to her, which was a green fitted t-shirt with a tiny red vest, a black and red plaid mini-skirt, with black knee-length leggings underneath. _Scully is that you? _She jokingly asked herself. She had to admit, though, that young Jasmine was undeniably pretty.

The car stopped in front of a modest two-storey house with a 4-step staircase to the front door. The street where Jasmine lived had similar looking houses nearby. Trees lined on both sides of the alley. A few cars were parked in front of some houses.

"Here we are," the Chinese lady said. She told the boy beside her in the passenger seat, "Errol, open the door for your sister."

"Okay," he agreed. He stepped out of the car the same time the lady did, and opened the door for Scully (whom they thought was Jasmine). The door opened, and she instantly went out of the car. Scully looked at him for a while as he closed the door behind her. "Don't worry sis. I won't bug you a lot for this week," he told her as they walked to the house. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

_So Errol is Jasmine's brother, _she thought. _How am I feeling? _ "Uhmm… I'm pretty well, I guess," she replied. It was the first thing that came into her mind. She didn't want them to think that she was acting strange because she wasn't who they think she was. _Try to act normally as possible, _she reminded herself.

"Any body pains?" the lady asked her.

She felt a sharp, throbbing pain on the right side of her back. But she brushed it off. "Nope, thankfully," she denied, smiling. _Must be the aftershock from the accident. I'll treat it later. After all, I'm Dana Katherine Scully, M.D. _She realized she must keep on reminding herself about her real identity.

They went to the dining room, which had a square table with six chairs. Sumptuous food was served, which was piping hot. A Chinese man in his late forties stood nearby. His face lightened up upon seeing her. "Jasmine! Good to see you again!" he exclaimed gladly. He approached her and embraced her tightly.

"Dad." Scully surprised herself. She never thought of saying it. But then she knew that she got it right. She hugged him back. "I missed you… I'm okay, don't worry." At those words, she felt something tug within her. She remembered her own father, who passed away some years ago. She really meant those words in both the persona of Jamsine and Dana.

She broke away from the hug. Her eyes misted, yet she tried to stop the tears from falling. "Don't worry, dad. I won't be involved in an accident again. I'm glad I survived. I'm thankful, for my second life," she stated.

_No, it's my third life. _She wondered how many of her nine lives she'd wasted, first from getting abducted, second, from having cancer, and the rest, from those sickness caused by her hazardous job as an FBI agent.

"Guys, enough of the drama," Errol butted in. "Let's eat!"

"Why not?" the Chinese lady said, taking the lead as she sat down at the table.

The rest of the family proceeded. Scully didn't say a word as she ate; the Chinese dishes served were temptingly delicious, and she was grateful to be eating a proper meal again, having felt hungry upon waking up. During the entire lunch course, she listened intently to their conversation, which helped her learn about her persona's family. The Chinese lady was Aunt Vera, the elder sister of Mr. Choi. It was obvious that she is unmarried. Errol is Jasmine's brother, probably 16 or 17 years old. And to add to the many revelations she had since that morning, Mr. Choi is named William. _The same name as my father, _she thought, mystified.

She wondered about Mrs. Choi. _Maybe Mr. Choi divorced from her, or probably deceased. _The latter conclusion was confirmed, when Mr. Choi said, "Your mother in heaven would be really happy to see us like this eating together. Am I right, Jasmine?" he looked smilingly at her.

"Yes," she smiled back. For a moment, Scully imagined Mr. Choi as her own father. William Scully was a naval officer, and she nicknamed him "Ahab", after the captain in the Moby Dick novel, her favorite book. In return, he called her Starbuck.

"Jasmine, are you finished eating?" Aunt Vera asked her, which turned her thoughts back to the present. Scully/Jasmine stared at her empty plate. "Auntie, I think I had my fill. I feel much better."

"Amazing! You didn't eat like a pig today!" Errol kidded her.

"Errol!" Aunt Vera reprimanded him, pinching his ear. "Be nicer to your sister!"

"Cut it out, Auntie!" Errol winced in pain.

Mr. Choi and Scully/Jasmine laughed. "Well, let's try to understand that Jasmine hasn't gained back her appetite," he commented as he stood up. "Have to go now and manage the restaurant. See you all in the evening."

"Bye dad," Errol said.

"See you later!" Scully/Jasmine exclaimed lightly. Mr. Choi picked up his coat hanging in the coat rack and departed.

After the meal, Scully/Jasmine offered to help Aunt Vera with the dishwashing. "Let me help with that, Auntie," she said, putting on an apron.

"Jasmine, why don't you rest instead? Don't you feel tired?" she asked, concerned.

"Not really. I want to do something," she replied, taking a dirty plate and rinsing it first under the running water. Aunt Vera quietly obliged with her. They finished washing the dishes in less than fifteen minutes.

She then told Aunt Vera that she'll go to her room. "I might sleep," she said.

Aunt Vera stroked her head. "Go ahead, my child."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

She lay down on the bed, spreading her back flat against the mattress. Raising her arms above her head, she felt her hand brush against a soft object that fell to the floor. Scully turned side ward slowly and picked it up. When she lifted it, a plump green alien stuffed toy smiled back at her.

"Hi," she whispered to the stuffed toy. "Jasmine must have owned you."

The stuffed toy smiled at her with its black alien-ish eyes.

'You remind me of Spooky," she said, instantly thinking of Mulder. "Maybe you know by now that I'm not your owner, even if I looked like her. Can I tell you a secret?" She paused, and inched the alien doll closer to her mouth, as if whispering to a friend. "My real name is Dana Scully, and I work 

for the FBI. I'm trapped in this body because I got switched with Jasmine. I don't know why. I hope you can help me return to my own body."

She hugged the alien doll to her heart. Even if she knew that as Jasmine, she was loved and taken care of, still, nothing compares to being her real self in her own body. For the first time, Scully never felt so alone. This was worse than having cancer.

"I hope I see Spooky Mulder soon," she thought, stroking the doll's head.

She had to find a way to escape. The only idea she could think of was: _Go to the Bureau. Find Mulder. _

(TBC)

**Thanks for the reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Good news to all you shippers out there! I'll add a love angle to this story. ******

**DISLCAIMER: I don't own X-Files. It's by Chris Carter. **

**Chapter 6**

_6:32 am_

_Choi residence_

Scully (as Jasmine) woke up earlier than her usual wake-up time. She slept a little last night, having felt uneasy sleeping in another bed. The moment the sun rose, she took a quick, warm shower and dressed. The clothes she found in the closet made her gasp as she laid her eyes on it. There was a rack full of colorful blouses, cute t-shirts, jeans, and a dozen or so mini skirts. It gave off the impression that Jasmine was a girly-girl. Very girly. Scully recalled that she never dressed up that fashionably as a teenager. She wasn't much into appearances, which irked her older sister, Melissa. _I would always ask Missy to buy clothes for me. I was too lazy to go shopping then, _she recalled smilingly.

Browsing through the racks of clothes in a bathrobe, she thought, _I wonder what I should wear. _Most of Jasmine's clothes were too saccharine-sweet for Scully's taste. She pulled out a layered baby-blue blouse with a pleated denim mini hung underneath. _Will this do? _She cringed at the thought of herself in a mini-skirt. Shaking her head, she returned it to the closet. Finally, she found something she liked, and chose to wear it.

Scully checked herself in the mirror. Instead of seeing a redhead, blue-eyed woman, a girl with long dark hair stared back at her. _I totally forgot. _Nevertheless, she had to admit she (or Jasmine) looked great wearing a white collared top layered with a pink v-neck shirt, and fitted jeans with painted designs. Cute. She smiled genuinely for the first time. _Good thing Mulder isn't around to see me like this. He might laugh his ass off._

The door clicked open. Errol peered in and said, "Hey sis! Good morning! Why so early today?" He was about to enter when he stopped dead in his tracks. His face whitened as though he saw a ghost. His eyes were transfixed at the mirror where his sister stood.

"What… who are you?"

She turned around. "Errol, I'm Jasmine," she answered, forcing a smile. Her heart pounded. _Does he know? _"Hey, Errol, are you okay?" she asked, approaching him. But he only backed off. "Don't… don't come near me! You're a ghost!"

"No! How can I be a ghost? I'm alive!" she said, wanting him to believe her.

"You're not my sister!" he exclaimed angrily. "What did you do to her?"

"I told you, I'm your sister!" Scully took hold of his wrists. "See? I'm not dead!"

Errol lead her to the full-length mirror. "If you're not a ghost, how do you explain what I'm seeing?!" he pointed to the mirror. Scully turned and stared. She almost let out a scream. Beside him, she could now see herself—her red-head self—in Jasmine's clothes.

"Now you know what I mean?" he demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders to face him.

_I'll have a long explaining to do. _"Calm down. I can tell you everything," she said softly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_7:37 am_

_Scully's apartment_

Mulder had been honking at the car horn for the nth time. He had his car parked in front of her house, waiting for what seemed like forever. _Hurry up Jasmine! _This morning, he endlessly reminded himself that Scully is really Jasmine. And the _real _Scully is somewhere else. _She is Jasmine Choi. She's not Scully, _he repeated over and over in his mind. He was uncertain of what today might bring. Everything turned upside-down because of the switch.

Moments later, he saw her running towards the car. In one hand, she held her black shoes. On the other hand, she clutched some folders. Her bag was carelessly slung over her shoulder.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Jasmine (as Scully) apologized as she hopped in the passenger seat. She put on her shoes, saying, "I'm never used to walking in heels. You made me ran barefoot from the apartment!" A look of annoyance was painted on her face. She leaned back, exhausted.

"So how's your first day as Agent Scully, Jasmine?" Mulder asked her. He started the car on its way, and as he drove, they talked.

"This is hell!" she complained. "Imagine, I'm made to act as someone I'm not! And these clothes!" she referred to her all-black ensemble. "All of her clothes are black! It's like she goes to a funeral everyday! Doesn't Agent Scully have a bit of fashion sense in her?"

"It's the dress code in the Bureau, Ms. Choi," he answered. "You have to follow the rules from now on, even if you don't want to."

"Darn," she muttered. "Barely one hour hasn't passed and I'm starting to hate what I'm doing." Jasmine/Scully folded her arms and looked out side the window.

"You made a deal to cooperate with me, Ms. Choi," Mulder reminded her. "By the way," he added, "Did you prepared for your report? It's due today."

She looked at him. "What report?" she asked, frowning.

"Your report on cattle mutilations, Agent Scully," he replied, grinning mockingly at her. Mulder was starting to enjoy tormenting her. _This is going to be fun, _he thought with relish. Scully wasn't the type of person to get annoyed easily at him. Even if she was, she never showed it. This one was the complete opposite.

She hit a folder on his head. "You didn't tell me that!" She shouted, hitting him more.

"Hey stop it! I'm driving!" He shot a piercing glance at her. "Stay put!"

"I will behave if you tell me what the report is about!" she berated him, thumping the folder on his head.

"Alright!" HE shoved her arms away. "You have to report what Agent Scully did. It's about the cattle mutilations case in new Mexico," he answered.

She fell silent. After thinking, she asked Mulder, "Is that what an FBI agent does?" She was pretty clueless.

"Yes. And as Agent Scully, you'll have to do autopsies. She's a forensic doctor."

Her blue eyes widened. "You mean, cut up the dead?"

"Yup. Pretty right."

Jasmine looked totally disgusted. "Eeeeeewwwww!"

Mulder placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You won't be doing any autopsies this week. And I'll help you with the report. I'll orient you on what to do once we get there," he assured her.

"Promise me that?" she asked innocently.

"Sure," he grinned at her.

Just when he thought that everything was settled, she suddenly quipped, "But first, you have to pass me by the drive-thru. I'll do what you want if you'll treat me for breakfast, Agent Mulder."

"We'll be late for work," he stated sternly, refusing her request. "Some other day will do." He looked away from her and focused on his driving.

"Pretty please?" she cajoled. "I haven't had breakfast yet." She grabbed Mulder's arm and stared at him with pleading puppy-dog eyes. "If I've eaten, I can happily do the report." She batted her eyelashes at him.

_I won't give in. Trying to look cute for me won't work. _But when it crossed his mind that if the real Scully will ask him such a favor and if he will do it for her, Mulder realized that he will. Giving in to Jasmine won't make a difference.

He finally obliged. "Okay. As you wish," he agreed, scowling. He changed his route towards the nearest Mc Donald's branch.

(TBC)

**A/N: I'll be away for quite sometime, and I'm not sure when I can update again. But I will update. Next chapter: Errol learns about the body-switch from Scully! Please review on this! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.**

**Chapter 7**

"Unbelievable".

Errol Choi looked at his sister in astonishment. He couldn't believe that another person was actually residing inside her body. Scully managed to sit him down and listen as she narrated everything; the bus accident, the body switch, and Scully waking up as Jasmine.

"That's why you saw somebody else in the mirror," she told him. "She's really me."

Errol looked again in the mirror. True enough, he saw himself sitting on the edge of the bed with the red-head lady. "You're her?" he asked, bewildered. He stared back and forth at the mirror, then at Jasmine, then back to the mirror again.

"Yes," she replied, smiling. "I'd like to introduce myself again. I'm Dana Scully." She extended her hand to him. Errol at first looked hesitant. He shifted his sights to the mirror. When he saw that Scully's reflection was smiling at him, he thought _maybe she's not a ghost or a phantom. _Slowly, he gave out his hand and shook hers. Her hand had a certain warmth as he touched it. Even the sound of her voice was still Jasmine's, but less pitchy and modulated.

"I'm Errol, Jasmine's brother," he said. "Nice to meet you." He couldn't help but smile at her, "Can I know something about you, Ms. Scully?"

"Where do we start?" she thought for a while. "Ummmm…. So now, you know my name. I work as an FBI agent. I'm also a forensic doctor."

"Really?" he asked, pleasantly surprised. "Wow, that's so cool!" he exclaimed jubilantly. "I'm always curious on what an FBI agent does."

Scully (as Jasmine) chuckled. "It's an interesting job, but pretty tiring also."

Errol started to feel at ease with staring at Scully's mirror reflection. "So that means my sister is within your own body."

"Yes. You got it right," she replied, smiling.

"You don't know what my sister is capable of doing," he blurted out forebodingly.

"Why? What's your sister like?" she asked. The tone of his voice seemed to tell her that Jasmine as Scully might do something undesirable.

"Jas is a really silly girl. She always messes up things. She's not very serious about what she does. And she tends to laugh at everything. In short, she's plain irritating," he said.

"I don't think she's all that bad," Scully/Jasmine retaliated. "Maybe there's one good thing about her."

"Oh yeah. She can sing really well. She plans to join _Dream Quest." _

"Dream Quest? That's on TV, right?" Scully asked.

"Yes. Auditions will be held next month."

"Oh no. She really has to go back to her body. I can't sing, Errol," Scully joked.

"Do you have any idea how you can return to your own body?" he asked.

She paused. "No I don't," she replied sadly. "Maybe what I can do is try to go to the Bureau and find Mulder. He's my partner."

A flashbulb lighted in Errol's mind. "I have an idea!" he exclaimed. "My sister and I, we do food deliveries for our dad's resto during the summer. Like now. We can sneak in to the Bureau and pretend to make a food delivery to Agent Mulder."

"Good idea!" she praised him. "Can we do it now?"

"Why not?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_9:35 am_

_Basement office, FBI Headquarters_

"Don't be nervous, Jasmine. All you have to do is face the board of directors, give your report, and answer the questions they'll be asking you. It'll be over before you know it."

Agent Mulder gave a pep talk to the very fidgety Jasmine-slash-Agent Scully. He already gave her an idea of an FBI agent's duties and responsibilities. She barely understood all of it, yet tried to absorb what he told her. "Do I really have to do this?" she asked.

"There's no choice," he told her gently. You're trapped within Scully, and you have to do what she does. I assure you, it won't last long. You can go back to your body soon. I'll find a way," he promised her.

Jasmine stood up and fetched herself a glass of water from the water cooler. She sipped it, and placed down the plastic cup on Mulder's table. "I never really liked giving out reports in school."

"Now you're given a chance to face your fears." Mulder said. "You can do this." He looked at her encouragingly. Her eyes met his', and as she locked eyes with him, she felt her heart (Or Scully's heart?) skip a beat. _Hey, Agent Mulder's cute, _she thought. _Why did I only notice it now? _She thought that being with him everyday won't be so bad. She wondered if Scully ever had feelings for him.

"Thanks for egging me on it," she answered. She couldn't help but smile back at him. "Hey, one thing, what if they ask me a question that I don't know the answer to?"

Mulder pulled open his drawer and handed her a small electronic device. "This will help you." He placed it in her hand. "You attached this to your ear and no one will notice. This will help me to hear whatever they will ask you. And I have an acoustic microphone with me. I'll whisper into this," he said, showing her the device, "and you can hear me answer what I have to say."

Jasmine/Scully looked at the device in amazement. "Cool! Just like in the spy movies!" She pulled at her red hair and attached the device in her left ear. "I have it with me," she said, smiling.

"Agent Choi," Mulder spoke into the tiny microphone, testing her.

"Roger! I can hear you!" she exclaimed, winking at him.

(TBC)

**I'll update if I can. RR please! Thanks! Next chapter, Errol and Scully goes to the Bureau! Jasmine/Ly reports! How will she fare in front of Skinner? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: At last I can update again! Here's chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8**

Errol and Scully went to the Bureau in a motorcycle. It was one hell of a ride in the busy streets of the capitol; Scully (as Jasmine) clutched tightly to Errol as the motorcycle zigzagged its way in between traffic.

"Slow down! You're killing me!" she screamed.

"Sorry Agent Scully!" Errol apologized loudly amidst the buzzing sounds of the motor. "I thought this was slow enough for you."

"You call this slow?!" The motorcycle furiously cut through traffic.

"In making food deliveries, you have to be this fast," he explained. "You have to deliver the orders in less than 30 minutes."

"Oh I see." That explanation was enough for her. Thankfully, the ride was over. They soon reached the FBI headquarters. They stopped in front of the J. Edgar Hoover Building. Scully hopped down from the motorcycle and removed her helmet, brushing Jasmine's long hair away from her face. Errol did the same.

The two of them walked to the building, each holding an empty carton used for Chinese take-out. The guard at the entrance stopped them. "Who asked for the food deliveries?" he asked, eyeing them cautiously.

Before Errol could answer, Scully/Jasmine replied, "It's for the basement office. A certain Agent Mulder asked for a food delivery of mixed rice." She smiled widely at the guard. _Wow, he didn't have any idea that I'm the real Agent Scully! _She wondered how Jasmine was coping with the switch.

The guard believed her. "Can you show me your ID?" he requested.

Errol bought out his motorcycle license from his pocket. "Here," he said, handing the ID. "We work for Jade Empress Chinese Resto." The guard checked out the ID and returned it to Errol. "You kids may go in," he said, finally allowing them.

"Thanks," Scully/Jasmine smiled at the guard.

"That was effortless for you," Errol said, following her lead as they walked through the Bureau's hallways. "Have you ever been undercover?"

"Yes," she answered. "Once, Agent Mulder and I pretended we were a married couple to solve a mystery case." She laughed at the thought of it. "It was funny and hilarious at the same time."

"Mind if I ask you, Agent Scully? Were you two ever been an item?" Errol noticed that she looked giddy and flushed. "Did you ever dated each other?"

"Why would I tell you that?" she replied. "It's not for you to know." Even if thoughts about liking him crossed her mind many times during the years they worked together, Scully only equated those feelings to "what if" thoughts. She didn't even consider it a crush. _Mulder has a handful of chicks he's busy with. He won't be interested in me. _

"I don't believe you Agent Scully," Errol shot back. "Look at your face. It's turning red. And you're smiling uncontrollably. Bet you're excited to see him again, huh?" He smiled knowingly at her.

Scully realized that he was right, and felt embarrassed for herself. "Errol Choi, you have no solid evidence of me liking Agent Mulder."

"You may be Jasmine on the outside. But you're smiling as Agent Scully. Look, you're smile is so cute!" he kidded her.

"I am cute! Wait 'til you see how I really look like up close!"

"Yeah, and with my sister in your body, she's bound to be cuter!" Errol replied in aversion. "You won't like my sister."

"Why won't I like her?" she asked.

"You'll just know when you meet her."

_I wonder what the real me is doing. _Then she remembered her cattle mutilations case report, which was due today. "Oh no." She stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Agent Scully?" Errol asked, looking at her dark facial expression.

"I have a report due today to the directors," she told him. "I have to remind Mulder to tell Jasmine about it," she said, running.

"Hey, wait for me!" Errol called as he ran after her.

"Hurry! Maybe she's still there, and I can instruct Jasmine on what to do." They ran all the way to the basement office. But when they got there, they chanced upon an empty office. "Damn," she muttered. "Where would they go? And why isn't Mulder here?" Scully leaned on the wall, disappointed.

"I think they're gone?" Errol asked. "Let's pray Jasmine won't mess up your report."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jasmine/Scully stood facing the conference hall door. "Okay Jasmine," she told herself, "You can do this." She took a deep breath. "Go Jas…. I mean, Go Scully! Go girl!" She smiled. Holding the cold doorknob, she turned it, and walked in.

She entered. In the middle of the room, there was a chair and table. It faced four people who were seated. They were the FBI directors. Jasmine walked to the middle. A million butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She wished for the whole earth to swallow her up.

"Good morning," she greeted them, trying to sound cool and collected. "It's me. Dana Scully." She smiled at the stern-looking directors, hoping her nervousness would vanish.

"We know who you are," a bald man to the rightmost corner spoke up. Jasmine read his name silently: _Walter Skinner, Asst. Director. _"Don't introduce yourself, Now tell us your recent findings from the case you and Agent Mulder have been investigating," he said bluntly.

_I should'nt have smiled in front of these directors. _She hated herself for the wrong move. _Strike one, and I now look like a fool. _

"Jasmine!" she heard Mulder whisper in her ear device. "Go ahead! Start now!"

She paused. Jasmine/Scully opened the folder, and began to narrate.

(TBC)

**RR! Wait for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Special thanks to Dana Katherine (a beta-reader) for helping me find a topic for Jasmine/Scully's report! **

**Chapter 9**

Unknown to them, Mulder hid in the men's room near the conference hall, to get a better sound of Jasmine's report.

"Some other notable items found at the crime scene were strange tracks, neither human nor animal," he heard her say in his partner's voice. "It led to and from the butchered cows. It appeared as though the cows were transported from their pastures for the mutilation, and then returned later. Several theories had been thoroughly investigated, including "devil worshippers" and predators. These were ruled out due to the cost and the expertise needed to carry out such a sophisticated and secretive operation."

The other line went dead. _She's done,_ he thought, starting to feel nervous for her. _I hope she wouldn't act silly in front of Skinner. _

"Agent Scully, do you think there could be a much more valid reason behind this case?" Skinner asked.

"I don't think so," she replied apprehensively.

"And why did you say that?" a female director asked.

_Crap, I'm not thinking again, _Jasmine thought. _What would I say? _

"Tell them the cattle slayer has not been found yet, so there's no conclusion why the killings happened," she heard Mulder whisper into the tiny mic.

"Err… The slayer wasn't caught yet, so we can't conclude any reasons why all of these happened," Jasmine/Scully answered.

"Phew," Mulder sighed in relief. _She answered that one nicely. _

"There's nothing to discuss," a senior director said. "Agent Scully, we want you and Agent Mulder to cooperate with the FBI office in Albuquerque, if they'll ask for your help again. Do I make it clear?"

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Meeting adjourned." The directors stood up and went out of the room. Jasmine trailed behind them. _Thank God it's over! _She thought happily. She can't believe she pulled off her role as Scully. She walked through the empty hallway, smiling to herself.

"You did well, Agent Scully," she heard Mulder behind her.

"Don't call me that!" Jasmine exclaimed, pretending to look offended. "I'm Jasmine."

"I know that, madam." Mulder walked beside her on their way to the basement office. "I didn't know you're such a smart girl, Jasmine."

"Thanks for the compliment," she replied ironically.

"Why, don't you believe me?"

"I don't think I'm smart enough to do what your partner does," she answered. "Agent Scully is so made, and probably a hundred times smarter than me. I'm just an average student at school, if you'd like to know that."

"Don't say that. You have it in you, and you don't want to see it." Mulder felt something tug within him. He knew he only said that to make her feel better.

"I know you're lying," she said. "But thanks anyway."

He looked at her. "Thanks for being nice to me, Agent Mulder," she said. A smile crept across her lips. As he looked at her smile, he noticed it had a different quality to it. Her eyes glowed at him, which made him turn into mush from within. It was the first time he saw Scully with a smile like that. She was always serious and appeared intellectually dominant, only smiling at him occasionally when she liked something he said, like a joke or a witty comment. For him, it was difficult to make her smile.

_Don't fall for it! _He removed his transfixed gaze from her. _She isn't Dana. _He almost forgot about her name. It might take longer before he could call her by her first name, which something he rarely did. In his mind, he referred to her as Jasmine.

When they arrived at the basement office, Mulder opened the door to find 2 teenagers sitting by the table. He stared astonishingly at them. They looked Chinese.

"Mulder, it's me," the girl in the pink shirt said. She stood up, looking at him as though she never saw him for years.

"Scully," he uttered, shocked at what he saw. He wanted to give her a hug but resisted the urge to do so. "Is that really you?"

Before she could reply, Jasmine/Scully ran up to her and embraced her tightly. "It's me! Oh my body! I missed you!" she shrieked, jumping up and down. Scully/Jasmine's eyes widened at Mulder.

"Can't believe your own self is hugging you, huh?" he kidded her.

"Jasmine cut it off!" Scully told her, wriggling. "You're strangling me!" Jasmine/Scully broke away from the hug and sat beside Errol. "And how's my little brother?" she asked, pinching him on the cheek.

"Hey stop it!" Errol cried out in pain, trying to remove her hand from his face. "That hurts!"

"All right bro!" she said, pulling her hand away. Errol rubbed his cheek and stared at the lady beside him. "Agent Scully, she's you?" he asked, looking at Scully/Jasmine.

"Yes," she replied. "She's the real physical me." She gestured towards her.

"You look pretty up-close." He looked at the red-headed agent admiringly.

"Of course Agent Scully is pretty!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Am I right Agent Mulder?"

"Yeah, but not when you're inside her body," Errol scoffed.

"What did you say?" she asked, preparing to strike at him.

Mulder tried to keep himself from laughing over Jasmine's funny antics. "So, you've finally met each other," he said. "The four of us, we have to talk about these girls, Jasmine and Dana."

"Isn't Agent Scully considered a woman?" Jasmine butted in.

"Shut up!" Errol told her, wanting to know what Agent Mulder had to say.

"You're Jasmine's brother, right?" Mulder asked, turning to Errol.

"Yes sir. I'm Errol Choi."

"I'm Agent Fox Mulder." He shook hands with him. "You know about the body switch?"

"Yes. In fact, I saw how your partner really looked like. Whenever Jasmine faces the mirror, I can see her as Ms. Dana," he explained.

"Do dad and auntie know?" Jasmine/Ly asked.

"No they don't," Scully/Jas answered for her. "How's my report?" she asked.

"It went well. She did great," Mudler replied smilingly.

"Thank goodness," she said. It was the first time Scully could breathe easily.

"That's nothing," Jasmine smiled at her.

"Now, let's get to what we have to talk about," Mulder started. "Our problem is, how we could get Scully and Ms. Choi to return to their own bodies. Based on my research, no one can astral-travel to enter another person's body, and force that person out of his body. It's just impossible."

"Now you have to believe, Mulder," Scully/Jasmine said who sat beside him. "It happened to me and Jasmine. You really have to find a way on how we could go back."

"Jasmine, can you astral-project at random?" Errol asked his sister.

"Not here. I can only do it before going to sleep. Last night, I tried, but I can't."

"Maybe hypnotherapy will work?" Errol suggested. "You know, hypnotize them to make them return to their bodies."

"It might. But we also have to find someone who's in the know about astral-projection," Mulder stated.

"I'm willing to help you out sir," Errol volunteered.

"That'll be our mission, Mr. Choi," he agreed. He looked at the mixed-up Scully and Jasmine. "For now, both of you will try to live each other's lives. I know it's not easy, but you have to. I promise it won't take long."

"I can do Jasmine's duties as a delivery girl," Scully announced. "Except that I can't ride a motorcycle."

"Can you ride a bike? I'll lend you mine," Errol told her.

"Yes, it'll do."

"Jasmine?" Mulder refered to her as Scully. "Will you do your part in working with me?"

"Of course! Just don't make me do an autopsy," she said, smiling sheepishly.

"If you need help, I'll pass by from time to time," Scully offered.

The four of them exchanged cell phone numbers. Before Scully and Errol left, she reminded Mulder, "Hey, take care of Jasmine. Don't give her a hard time."

"I will." They both knew they couldn't blame her for what had happened. As he watched her leave with Errol, Mulder couldn't believe that Scully regressed as an 18-year old girl. _She'll get to relieve her teenage years again, _he mused. _She might enjoy it, but I can't wait for her to be back with me. _

And about Jasmine? _Good luck, girl. Being an FBI Agent isn't as easy as it seems. _Yet he promised that he won't make it difficult for her. He'll be needing loads of luck in the days to come.

(TBC)

**RR! Thanks! Next, Chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to all those who are currently following this story. I'm really flattered. **

**By the way, in the series, you know how sometimes, Mulder or Scully narrates? Here in this chapter, you'll know what's going on inside their minds, as well as with Jasmine.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-Files.**

**Chapter 10**

_(Scully's POV)_

My life changed all of a sudden in one snap of a finger. I am forced to live the life of someone whom I barely know. Yet, I have no choice. Mulder and Errol are both trying to find ways on how I could return to my own body. I appreciate their efforts, but then they couldn't keep me and Jasmine waiting for too long. I understand how the girl feels, knowing that she never wanted to be in this situation. I'm sure she's having a hard time doing my duties for me. I feel sorry for her.

On the other hand, I realized I could learn a lot seeing life through somebody else's eyes. I'm starting to enjoy living Jasmine's teenage life. Everyday, her brother and I would help in the food deliveries. Sometimes, we would deliver together, other times, by ourselves. I used the bike Errol had lent me. After completing my delivery task, I would bike around the city for a bit. It's been a long time since I last rode a bike. It's really relaxing for me. I carried no fear in going around the city, thinking that someone would want to kill me because I knew a lot of secrets about the Bureau. For a moment, I can forget about working on the x-files. I feel safe.

At night, there would be bonding moments with the family. Their father (Mr. William Choi) reminded me of my own dad, and I'm happy to have a father again, even though he's not really my father. After dinner, we would watch Spanish and Korean soap operas on cable TV (I'm not into soap operas, really, and I have no idea about these shows). Errol told me that those shows were his sister's favorites. I have to be careful not to let Aunt Vera and Mr. Choi notice that I don't know anything about these shows. Good thing they never did.

Aunt Vera is also giving me voice practices for Jasmine's _Dream Quest_ auditions. Though I don't like the idea of me singing, I'm willing to do this for Jasmine. I surprised myself. The first time I sang something, I carried the notes properly. Wow, Agent Scully can sing! Wait 'til Mulder knows about this.

Speaking of Mulder, I never thought I'd say this, but I think I'm starting to miss him. I love how the Choi family showers their attention on me, just because they thought I'm Jasmine (except for Errol, who knows my secret). But I can't wait forever. I long for the day when I would wake up as Dana Scully-in my own body.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(_Mulder's POV)_

It's been one week since the personality switch happened. To be honest, Jasmine Choi is a pain in the neck. She's not very serious about doing Scully's responsibilities for her. She tries her best, but she still tends to mess up things.

The other day, I had no choice but to take her with me to Albuquerque, for the cattle mutilations case investigation. We caught the slayer, finally. It was very hilarious. Jasmine (as Scully) fired her gun upwards and ran after the guy (who just killed a calf). She caught up with him and grabbed him by the waist.

Unfortunately, this proved to be a wrong move. As she took hold of the suspect, both of them slipped and fell head-first into a pigsty. The suspect was too dumbstruck to react, while Jasmine Scully sat there and bawled her eyes out, screaming, "I HATE YOU MULDER!!" Not being able to contain myself anymore, I broke into thunderous laughter, as well as the other agents and police who were with me. It was a sight to behold: Scully (she's Jasmine) sitting there in the pigsty, fully covered in mud and God-knows-what. She really smelled horrendous when we pulled her out of the mud pool. Someone unknowingly took her picture, and by the next day, word got fast around the Bureau regarding this incident. When Skinner heard of it, he laughed uncontrollably, to the point of crying, especially when he saw her picture. I can just imagine how Scully would react if she knows about this.

Putting that aside, I have to admit that Jasmine's acting as Scully doesn't meet my standards from what I expect of her. She's silly and immature. But I try to understand that she's only a girl trapped in the body of a 30-something year old woman. Yes, I don't like her. I wish I could have the real Scully back, but up to now, I still couldn't find a way on how to reverse the body switch.

If there's one thing I like about Jasmine, it's her smile. She's Scully on the outside, but her smile belongs to her. Whenever she smiles, she makes Scully look cuter. I find myself thinking about it more often. And for some unknown reason, it scares me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_(Jasmine's POV)_

Damn. I hate being Dana Scully. I can't do all those things she does. I do my best so that Agent Mulder won't get mad at me, but I keep on messing up things. I still can't get over that day he laughed his ass off at me for falling into that stinky mud pool. I hated him for it. Aaaaaarrrrrghhhh!!

Of all the people in the world, why do I have to get switched with her? I can exchange places with a celebrity or a billionaire. But why with an FBI agent? Looks like it'll take a long time before I can return to my own body. I wish Agent Mulder would hurry up. I miss my dad, my house, and all those soap operas I watch at night with Aunt Vera.

Every other day, Agent Scully (as me) would drop by to check how I'm doing. I once apologized to her for not doing her job well. She told me she didn't mind, because she understood my situation. I felt really guilty when I found out she's practicing my singing voice for my _Dream Quest _auditions. I know she's well taken care of at home, but I'm pretty sure she misses her old life badly like I do.

She must have meant a lot to Agent Mulder. When the time comes for her to leave the basement office, he would look at her like he didn't want her to leave. They talk a lot when she's there. I would leave the room when they do, for I don't want to disturb their privacy. They have this sort of mutual understanding that I can't quite put a finger on.

I don't think Agent Mulder won't have feelings for her. They knew each other for such a long time. Maybe something already happened between them, but then it feels like I can't be too sure about it. I can feel that he feels something special for her that he refuses to admit. I wonder if Agent Scully knows it. If I were her and I know, I'll be the happiest girl in the world. It's hard not to like Agent Mulder, because he's a hottie (even if he's weird sometimes).

I know he can never like me the way he likes her. I never wanted to be in this situation. We all know that. But I wish that while I'm still around, I'll be the reason why he smiles from time to time. I wish he'll open his eyes, and see the better side of me.

(TBC)

**RR please! Thanks for reading! Next, chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to all my readers

**Thanks to all my readers! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Files.**

**Chapter 11**

(Basement office)

Jasmine (as Scully) pranced back and forth, her mind in disarray. _Why am I starting to feel this way? _She asked herself. _Oh no, this can't be happening. It's not right for me and for him._

All those times she was with him, she always thought he was making life difficult for her. Jasmine felt like he expected too much from her acting job as Agent Scully. Yet a part of her liked what she's doing, if not for Mulder and his gorgeous looks. It was a treat for her to be with him everyday, especially during the times he was alone with her in their basement office. She liked the way he smiled at her whenever he would encourage her to go on with her tasks. And when she locked eyes with him, she drowned in those charming pools of brown. She appreciated his patience with her, even if she acted silly most of the time.

Until one day, Jasmine woke up and realized that she was falling fast for Agent Mulder.

"Jasmine! Get hold of yourself, girl!" She reminded herself. "You can't fall for Agent Mulder. It's not you whom he really loves. It's Dana. Got it? You're only stuck in Dana's body. It's impossible that he'll learn to like you, or even love you at that."

She paused from her monologue. His smiling face crossed her mind again for the zillionth time that day.

"I like it a lot when he smiles at me," she gushed, pressing her hands to her heart. "Be still, my beating heart… wait, it's not my heart, isn't it? Damn," she muttered, "This is so annoying. I really can't fall for him, because I'm not Agent Scully. But why can't I help myself?"

She tried to banish all thoughts of Mulder and his cute smile. "Jasmine, you don't like Mulder," she told herself sternly. "He's a pig, he's annoying, and most of all, he's not cute! Put that in your head!" she gritted, pointing a finger to her temple. "Eeeeeewwwww! I don't like Agent Mulder! Yuck!!" she exclaimed aloud.

"Who's yuck?" She suddenly heard a voice behind her. Jasmine turned around and gasped. It was him.

"Hi Agent Mulder!" She exclaimed sweetly. "It's a lovely day outside, isn't it?" She secretly hoped he didn't hear her fake declarations of disgust for him.

Mulder stared weirdly at her. "I heard there's this guy you dislike," he said, brows furrowed.

Jasmine/Scully pretended to laugh it off, saying, "Oh I fell asleep a while ago and I was dreaming, you see. I talk sometimes in my sleep," she reasoned out.

"If you're asleep, why did I open the door to find you standing?" He inquired suspiciously.

"My, I might have sleepwalked again," she stated, pretending to sound worried. "I also sleepwalk. Hehehe…" She avoided his gaze, looking down at the floor while laughing.

Mulder placed a hand on her shoulder, which startled her. "Huh!" She gasped, looking up at him. He inched his face closer to her. Jasmine only stood there, petrified. _He's going to kiss me, _she thought, fear and excitement welling up within her. Time stood still as he drew himself nearer to her. She felt an arm around her waist as she saw every detail of his eyelashes. She closed her eyes, his breath blowing near her lips. _My God, this is it! My official first kiss!_

But the moment was ruined when Mulder turned to whisper in her ear. "I got you!" he sneered playfully. He pulled away from her."You really fell for that one," he said, laughing softly.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she asked, looking dirtily at him.

"Nothing," he answered. "I just want to see your reaction if I try to kiss you."

"You're a maniac!" she cried out. "I can charge you with pedophilia! Have you forgotten that I'm 18 years old?!"

"I also go out with teenage girls," he jokingly told her. "Have you forgotten? You're inside Scully's body, so while you're still there, I can do anything I like with you." He pressed his face to her. "Even that 3-letter word."

Her eyes widened at him. Jasmine knew what that meant. "No!" she freaked out, running away from him. "Please don't!" she exclaimed, leaning against the wall.

He only stood there, laughing heartily at her. "I'm having fun with you, Jasmine. It's such a treat to annoy you."

"You're so mean," she mouthed, looking at him with aversion.

"Yes," he answered. "But you got it bad for me, huh?" He walked past her and petted her head. Mulder looked at her coolly and winked at her.

When he went out of the room, Jasmine/Scully slumped down on the floor. "Why is he like that to me?" she asked herself. "And why do I still like him, even if he treats me like a kid?"

It struck her. _Yes, I'm a kid. And I can't control myself from having a silly crush on him. _

Jasmine placed a hand on her neck, and felt Scully's cross pendant necklace. She totally forgot she was wearing it all the time she was Scully. Clutching the cross pendant tightly, she prayed, _Lord, get me out of this. I can't take this anymore. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Later that afternoon)

Jasmine/Scully was roused from her peaceful catnap when someone knocked at their office door.

"Agent Scully?" It was one of the guys from the FBI crime lab.

"Wha… what is it?" She asked drowsily, lifting up her head.

"Ma'am, may I have you upstairs for an autopsy?" he requested.

"Autopsy?!" she exclaimed, startled. The word _autopsy _made her wide-awake in no time.

"Yes. We need help in identifying the victim's cause of death."

_What am I gonna do? _Jasmine asked herself. _I thought Agent Mulder said I won't be doing an autopsy! _Just the mere thought of cutting up a dead person made her shiver with fright. She quickly scanned her mind for an excuse. "Isn't anybody else available for that job? I don't think I can do it now," she hesitated.

"Agent Scully, Dr. Benedict is out of town for this week, and there's no one here to do it but you."

_Oh. My. God. Think, Jasmine, think! I can't do this! I don't know how! They don't know I'm not Agent Scully! _She paused, in deep thought. Then a brilliant idea came to her mind.

She turned away from the guy. He noticed, saying, "Ma'am, are you fine?"

Now, Jasmine had this talent to cry on cue, and decided to use this to her advantage. Never mind that "Agent Scully" is crying in front of an FBI personnel.

"Can you please leave me alone for a moment?" she sobbed.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" the guy asked, approaching her.

"Just leave me alone!" she exclaimed tearfully. "I can handle this."

Aside from Mulder, no other person in the Bureau had seen the feisty Dana Scully in tears. The staff guy from the crime lab felt like he could help her in her (imaginary) dilemma.

"Agent Scully, if you don't mind, maybe I can help you. Please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded.

"My boyfriend is leaving me!" she answered, crying.

_Agent Scully has a boyfriend? _The guy wondered. Based on what he know, it's been ages since she last had one. Not even Agent Mulder.

"We fought last week, and until now, we haven't made up," Jasmine/Scully related as she wept. "Now he's leaving for London, and I realized I still love him, that's why I have to go to the airport to catch up with him. I don't want him to leave."

"I'm sorry," the crime lab guy apologized, sympathizing with her.

_Boy, my acting is pretty effective! _Jasmine thought, happily satisfied. _But I must keep up with it, so that he'll believe me, _she reminded herself. _Okay, on with the drama._

She continued sobbing uncontrollably. "Don't you know how much it hurts to see your sweetheart leave you?"

The guy's heart broke for her. He put an arm around her and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. _Damn those ethical rules about touching! _This time, he felt like she really needed a hug from someone who cares, even if they're not close friends. "Agent Scully, it's okay," he assured her. "You can skip doing the autopsy because I know you can't concentrate. We can have it set for another day."

Hearing those words almost made her smile. But she forced herself not to. "Thank… thank you," she sniffed.

The guy let go of her. "Do you want me to let you meet up with him at the airport," he suggested. "I won't tell Director Skinner. This is just between the two of us."

_You're so kind! Now I can go out for a while! Hehe! _Jasmine was excited at the thought of excpaing from the Bureau for an afternoon stroll. "Yes… thanks a lot!" she exclaimed hoarsely, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He's not leaving yet, so I can convince him."

She stood up and ran towards the door. "Thanks again!" she smiled at him and closed the door behind her.

The crime lab guy only sat there, astonished. _I can't believe this, _he thought. _I embraced Agent Scully today! _ He'll never forget her puffy red eyes and tear-stained face as she told him of her problem. If only she knew, he'd been crushing on her for a long time. Yet he never had the courage to ask her out. _Spooky Mulder might get jealous. And besides, I bet she doesn't want to date a man younger than her. Oh well, Spooks can have her all to himself. _

If only he knew that it wasn't really Scully who cried in front of him…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Later on… 4:15 pm)

_The best actress award goes to… Jasmine Choi! _Jasmine/Ly thought happily as she popped the last of her ice cream cone into her mouth. She had been gone for 30 minutes or more, to make it look convincing that she really did went to the airport to chase her non-existent boyfriend. The truth is, she strolled around Jefferson Memorial and went for an ice cream break.

"I pulled off that one, whoppee! Now I have to find Agent Mulder to tell the real Agent Scully that she has to do an autopsy," she told herself. She entered the Hoover Building unnoticed. For some unknown reason, she decided to stop by the crime lab. She went up and immediately saw where it was. As she passed by, she heard two familiar-sounding voices inside. She stopped by the door and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"A teenage girl doing an autopsy? Gosh, Scully, is that really you?" she heard Mulder say.

"Mulder, don't you want to believe it's really me?" she heard her own voice ask him. It was then she realized that Scully was inside the room. Scully as Jasmine, in her own body.

"Well, what is left of me to do but to believe? My own eyes are seeing it right now."

Jasmine/Ly peeked through the door. She saw her own self smile sweetly at Agent Mulder, who was seated nearby. There was a metal platform in front of him where the cadaver was placed. She saw Scully as herself bend over the corpse, cutting it open while holding a recorder in her left hand. "Corrupted intestines and other internal organs, but the skin around the stomach area remains perfectly intact," she spoke into the recorder.

"You miss doing this?" Mulder asked her.

"Uh-huh", she replied, looking at him. "By the way, how's Jasmine?" she asked.

Before Mulder could answer, he looked sidewards at the door and noticed Jasmine/Scully standing outside. "There she is," he said, pointing to her. "Scully/Jasmine stared at her and said, "Oh it's you, Jasmine. Why don't you come in?"

She felt embarrassed upon being noticed, and had no choice but to go in. "Hi agents", she greeted them dryly. "How did Agent Scully entered here?" she asked, looking at her physical self garbed in a scrub suit, goggles, and hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"I sneaked her in," Mulder replied. "Luckily, there's no one here. I allowed her to do this autopsy."

"What about the guy from the crime lab? He asked me to do this", she told him.

"And what did you tell him?" Mulder asked.

She was close to blurting out that she did a crying drama in front of Mr. Crimelab Staff Guy, but decided to keep this to herself. She didn't want Mulder to get cross at her again.

"I… I just said I wasn't feeling well, so he allowed me to go home and rest for a while", she replied.

"Hey Jasmine, want to watch me perform an autopsy?" Scully (as Jasmine) asked.

Jasmine/Ly felt queasy as she looked at the corpse spread flat over the metal platform. But she decided she'd love to see how it's done. "Yeah. I think that's pretty interesting," she said, faking a smile. She sat a chair apart from Mulder.

She watched quietly as Agent Scully/Jasmine Choi analyzed the different damages done to the body. She spoke into the recorder about medical terms she never had an idea of. In-between, she and Agent Mulder talked; he joked at her while she replied with a witty comeback. Jasmine felt out of place there. It was like they never noticed her in the room. She knew they weren't doing it on purpose; it's just this mutual understanding between them that they developed over the years they worked together. Even if Scully got body-switched, this didn't ruined it for them.

Something tugged within Jasmine. She wished Mulder would notice her in that kind of light. But then she knows she had no right to seek for his attention, or even to feel jealous.

_It's enough for me that he's nice, even if only a little, _Jasmine thought as she wistfully stared at Mulder, who was laughing over something Scully said. _But please don't be too nice to me Mr. Fox Mulder. I might fall because of that. And I might not be able to stop myself, even if I knew you can never catch me. _

But will she be able to?

(TBC)

**Thanks for waiting! RR please! I'll update when I can, as I'm still developing the story. **


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.**

**Chapter 12**

Mulder drove around and happened to find her there, sitting by herself in a bench facing the reflecting pool. He got out of the car and walked towards where she was seated. He heard her singing to herself.

"_If a picture paints a thousand words, then why can't I paint you? The words will never show… the you I've come to know…"_

"I know I'll be seeing you here, Jasmine," Mulder said, standing beside her.

Jasmine/Scully stopped in the middle of her song. "You've been looking for me?" She moved sidewards to give him some space to seat on.

"It's time to go home now. I'll be picking you up early tomorrow," Mulder reminded her as he sat. Jasmine as Scully couldn't drive, and he had been fetching her from Scully's apartment and back since the "switch" happened.

"I know that," Jasmine scoffed. "Can't you just leave me alone, even for a while?" she asked grumpily.

"Why would you like to be alone for? Don't you like to be alone with me?" An impish grin showed up on his lips.

_Being alone with you in the basement office is enough to drive me crazy. I don't want to go crazier for you. _Jasmine avoided his gaze, knowing that she'll fall more for him because of his smile. How she hated and loved that smile at the same time!

"I decided to hang around here alone. To think things over. So many things are on my mind these days." For the first time, Mulder heard Jasmine speaking in a serious tone.

"What kind of thoughts?" he asked. "I think you're way too young to be worrying so much."

Jasmine/Scully leaned back on the bench. "About what happened to me and your partner. About my dad." _And also about you, _she thought. "I totally forgot that when I rode that doomed bus before the accident, I was crying then. That morning, my dad and I fought. I was angry with him for not telling me the truth about my mother. All my life, I grew up believing that she died from cancer."

"What did your mom died from?" Mulder inched closer to her. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"You don't know how it feels like when you found out that your mom died in death row." Jasmine stated sharply. "I saw this piece of burned letter stuck to my window. Dad burned some papers the night before. I never thought those papers were my mom's letters from prison back in China. I read what the letter said. Half of it said that she apologized to my dad for being a death convict."

Mulder felt as if a bullet went through his heart. His first thought was, _Jasmine was a criminal's daughter? _Surely, her mother did something really heinous for her to be put to death. But then a part of him didn't want to believe it.

"After I saw the letter," Jasmine/Scully continued, "I confronted my dad early in the morning. I demanded an explanation from him. He told me there was enough to explain. I shoved the half-burned letter to his face. He read it, and cried. He pleaded for my apology. I told him I can never forgive him for lying to me. I ran out of the house crying. To vent my anger, I rode on this bus going to nowhere. I remember sitting by the window, sobbing. I was thinking, 'I wish I was somebody else.' I hated my dad for not telling me the truth. And I hated my mom for being a criminal. Because of her, our life got all fucked-up." Jasmine was filled with resentment and bitterness at those words.

Mulder didn't know how to comfort her, or assure her of their family situation. "Looks like you got your wish," he said ironically.

"Yeah, but I never thought it'll go this far," Jasmine said mockingly.

"I'm sure you still love your mother, even if she was a really bad woman. For me, I don't think your mom ever did that crime."

Jasmine/Scully looked at him, scowling. "You don't know anything for you to say that." Deep inside, she felt that he was right. A part of her wanted to believe that her mother was never guilty of the crime she was accused of. _Its one thing I also hate about you, Mr. Mulder. You always seem to know my feelings. And most of the time, you're right._

Mulder patted her chin. "Come on, Jasmine! Cheer up!" He encouraged her. "I'm not used to seeing you with a long face."

She bit her lip, fighting back her tears. "Geez, I'm so embarrassed doing a dramatic scene in front of you." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "This is weird, because I'm using Agent Scully's tears, but I'm feeling these feelings as me."

"That's nothing. Scully cries easily too." Mulder thought of the times she cried on his shoulder. It made him feel like he was more than a friend to her.

Jasmine/Ly turned away from him. He heard her quiet sobs. Without thinking, Mulder turned her and put an arm around her as he let her cry on his chest.

After a moment, Jasmine looked up at him and asked, "Is five minutes over?"

Mulder checked out his wristwatch. "Yes. Why?"

She pulled apart from him, dabbing her eyes with the cuffs of her blazer. "When I cry, I only do so for 5 minutes. After that, I won't cry anymore." Jasmine/Scully forced a smile. "There's always tomorrow. It might be better than today. Maybe I can find the heart to forgive my parents for what happened."

"You will, Jasmine," he assured her smilingly. "Though you may be linked to your mother's dark past, you don't have to be like her. You can always choose the person you want to be."

"I like the sound of it," Jasmine said, now smiling.

Both of them decided to leave. They stood up at the same time. Mulder was about to walk when she pulled him by the arm. "Hey Agent Mulder, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you please carry me on your back? My feet ache from walking in high heels all day."

Mulder found it a weird request. No woman in his life had ever asked him to do that. If the real Scully asked him to piggy-back her, he would gladly oblige.

But the woman in front of him wasn't really Scully. Yet Mulder found it hard to say no. "Okay", he said, kneeling on one knee. "Go ahead."

Jasmine (as Scully) wrapped her arms gently around his neck. He held her by the knees and stood up slowly, carrying her on his back o their way to the car. "Scully, I mean Jasmine, you're so heavy!" Thankfully, there was no one in sight to witness the FBI Agent carrying his partner piggy-back style.

"Wheee!!" Jasmine exclaimed, waving her arms in the air.

"Don't be wriggly!" Mulder exclaimed, panting from under her weight.

"Sorry!"

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yep! Thanks! I like to imagine that you're my boyfriend." She smiled at the thought.

He put her down as they got to the car. As promised, Mulder drove her home. He felt unusually happy that night. For the first time, he wasn't annoyed with Jasmine. In fact, he realized that she was likeable.

He looked at her seated on the passenger seat. She smiled again that trademark smile, which always seem to warm his insides. Mulder couldn't help but smile back.

_Don't let me like you too much, Ms. Choi. _He focused his sights on the road as he drove. These days, he found himself thinking more about her. He felt guilty that he wasn't missing the real Scully that much.

Mulder couldn't make heads and tails out of this thought. It dawned on him that he, indeed, liked Jasmine too much.

_This has to stop before it's too late. _

Deep inside, he wanted to believe that she was really his girlfriend. It left him feeling more scared. Scared of the thought that what he feared the most is now a possibility.

(TBC)

**Thanks! RR please! I'll update soon! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Shippers, I'm breaking my own heart in this chapter (you'll know why). **

**DISCLAIMER: you know the drill.**

**Chapter 13**

Alone in the basement office, Mulder rubbed his forehead. He had a fitful sleep last night. He tried not to think about Jasmine, but the more he suppressed it, the more she penetrated the deepest corners of his mind. The past few days, he started to feel something different for her. He grew to like her more. This casual fondness for her turned into something stronger. Something he had no control of.

_No, I don't love her. Maybe I'm confused because she's in Scully's body. But why do I always forget that she's Jasmine? _He felt his guilt eating him up. Until now, he still hadn't found a way to reverse the personality switch. Were they doomed to get stuck in each other's bodies for good?

He didn't want this to happen. Yes, he wanted Dana back. But at the same time, he didn't want to be parted from Jasmine. For what reason, he didn't know. Jasmine Choi made him feel special and appreciated. It taught him to reciprocate those feelings to her, until the day came when he realized that he had been feeling too much for her.

At this point, Mulder can't figure out who was the "Scully" he really loves: Jasmine, or Dana.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Scully/Jasmine had her day off today from her work at the Jade Empress Resto. Instead of staying at the Choi residence and doing nothing, she thought of passing by the Bureau to hang out with Mulder. No, just check up on _them, _she corrected herself.

The word _them _struck her. _Why am I starting to feel jealous? _She had noticed that Mulder and Jasmine Choi were starting to get close to each other. What if Mulder is starting to like her? Scully didn't want to believe this, and only shrugged off the paranoid thought. _Mulder won't give in to a teenage girl._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Good morning."

Jasmine/Ly entered the basement office, greeting Mulder, who was lost in his thoughts. He soon noticed her. "Hi Jasmine," he answered weakly.

"Hey, I can now travel from the apartment up to here," she said cheerfully. He didn't fetch her that morning, since she told him last night not to do so. "I know my way now." She smiled, propping down her handbag on the table.

He stared at the woman in front of him. _She's Jasmine, _he reminded himself. But now it feels like it wasn't working for him. How agonizing it felt to look at his partner, knowing she was another person.

'You don't look so well," she noticed, frowning at the dark circles around his eyes. She placed a hand to his forehead. "You don't have a fever. Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, I'm fine," Mulder answered. He stared deeply into her blue eyes and was seized with a terrifying urge to kiss her.

"You want to go half-day today? Go to sleep in your apartment if you want to," she suggested.

He couldn't take it anymore. He felt like all rational thinking in his brain went shut. Entranced, he stood up and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

Jasmine (as Scully) looked up at him in horror. "Agent Mulder… what are you doing?"

"I know you want this," he whispered, his free hand reaching up to caress her cheek.

"Let me go," she pleaded, trying to wriggle away from him. But some unknown force made her frozen all over. Jasmine wasn't feeling too excited about this.

He inched his face closer to her. Closer and closer. Jasmine closed her eyes. Now she felt his lips brush against her own. He kissed her. Time stood still as Jasmine felt pleasantly dizzy.

The door opened widely. "Mulder?"

They broke away from the kiss and found the real Scully standing, looking flabbergasted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Mulder?"

Scully (as Jasmine) pushed open the door and to her horrific shock, saw a heart-stopping scene in front of her. Mulder and Jasmine were kissing.

It felt like as if somebody splashed a bucket of ice cold water on her. She stood still, jaw dropped open. Scully didn't know whether she would laugh or scream at what she saw. It was worse; she didn't.

"Scully," Mulder walked closer to her. Behind him, she saw her physical self (as Jasmine) slumped down nervously on the floor, looking like she was hyperventilating. "Scully, let me explain…"

She didn't need anymore explanation from him. Seeing the truth in front of her was crystal-clear as daylight. Scully/Min's eyes misted and she ran all the way out of the Bureau, with Mulder chasing after her.

"Scully, I'm sorry!" Mulder grabbed her by the arm upon reaching the exit. She faced him, tears running down her cheeks. "Why are you calling me Scully?" she asked scornfully. "Aren't you with Scully?" Her voice was tinged with remorse, her heart feeling all the pain with every beat of it.

"I didn't mean to do it, I was—"

Her hand flew across his cheek, slapping him hard. "Don't say you didn't do it on purpose!" she cried angrily. "You wanted it, didn't you? We both know Jasmine likes you badly! You should have respected her! Worse, you should have respected me also!"

She walked out tearfully on him. She hopped on her bike and pedaled all the way to the pool near the obelisk. As she biked, salty tears stained her face. Upon reaching the reflecting pool, Scully sat on a bench and cried all her heart out.

She thought of the times he clued in on how he felt about her. Those lingering gazes, a casual brush of his hand against her's, an appreciative smile. Only once did he tell her "I love you," to which she replied mockingly, "oh brother."

_I should have known. _She wiped her eyes using her hand, shaking her head regretfully. _I should have believed. _All the while she thought that Mulder was faking it. But now she realized how an "I love you" from him meant the whole world to her. It was for real.

_Will I hear it from him again? I made him wait so long. Now it's too late. _She was such a skeptic even in matters of the heart that she refused to believe he loved her. Scully was always in denial about her feelings for him, until now. It was when she realized that she loved him too.

_I wish you knew. But now, you're tired of waiting for me. _She felt insulted that out of all the women in the world, the one he chose to love was trapped in her own body. She felt her chest bursting with the burden of heartbreak. How could he take her for granted, she who meant a lot to him? She let the tears flow longer. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces. It broke at the thought that Mulder can let go of her so easily. She, the real Scully. The one named _Dana. _

(TBC)

**A/N: I hate you Mulder!! Huhuhu… Don't worry, folks, I promise, this will have a happy ending (wait and see). Thanks for reading! RR!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.**

**Chapter 14**

_What have I done?_

Mulder walked back to the basement office with that thought in mind. His eyes drifted into nothingness, in a daze over what recently happened. His mind and feelings were in a tangled mess. He didn't know what to do or what to think. He only did that just to know how it feels like. He thought that if he kissed her, maybe his issue would be resolved. But it bought more trouble than he ever expected. He didn't mean to hurt the real Scully, or even Choi at that. But the damage had been done, and Mulder knew he broke his partner's heart badly.

He stood at the door of their office. He hesitated to reach for the door knob. He didn't know how he was going to face Jasmine. With the trouble he caused, he had no face to show her. No, make that both of them. Errol included.

He mustered his courage to enter. As he did, he walked in to an empty office. Jasmine had left too, along with her things. Mulder was alone now, with no one to turn to. He hated himself for being such an asshole, a first-class jerk in love with two women. If only there was a law on this planet which said that it is legal to be in love with two at the same time. But he only had one heart, and that heart can love only one. Before, he was sure it was meant for Dana. He did all that he could to make her reciprocate his feelings. He clued in about the love he hid from her. Yet she remained cold and unresponsive.

It came to a point that he was now tired of playing this game with her. He thought of loving somebody else, and was open to that possibility. Yet Mulder felt that he just can't give up on Scully. When he recalled how much she cried upon seeing him kiss another girl, it was then he realized that she was still the woman for him. He might have loved Jasmine, but his love for Dana weighed more. It dawned on him that he must take action to win her over, and make her return to her own body. He cannot live with the idea of losing her completely.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Errol was in the resto's secret lounge, lying on a couch, when his cell phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Errol… please go home." It was Scully/Min, sobbing.

"Why?" This didn't sound so good to him.

"Just do as I say," she sniffed. "I… I must talk to you." Then the other line went dead.

Without a second thought, he rushed home and soon found himself at her bedroom door. He opened it and saw Scully (as Jasmine) crying on her bed. There were crumpled tissue papers around her.

"Ms. Dana! Are you all right?" he asked, coming over to her side. She shook her head. "Errol…"

"What's wrong?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is it about Agent Mulder? What did my sister did to him?" He had a strong feeling it had something to do with them.

She proceeded to narrate the story of how she opened the basement office door to find them kissing. "He wanted to explain… but it was so obvious!" Her voice was muffled with sobs. "Can you imagine… seeing him kissing me… but it's not… really me? He doesn't love me anymore!"

Errol couldn't believe what he heard. "You mean, my sister allowed him to kiss her? And she didn't even fight back?"

"Yes…" She pulled another Kleenex from the box and blew her nose on it.

He punched his fist on the mattress. "Min is really stupid. Why did she allow that to happen?" He felt rage for her and Mulder.

"I knew it… he likes her now. And I'm afraid Jasmine's fallen for him." Scully cried harder at the thought of it. "I should have known that I was already in love with him, but I don't want to believe it. Now, I'm going to lose him…"

She broke down into an uncontrollable fit of crying. Errol hugged her and let her head rest on his shoulder. _I feel sad for Agent Scully. But I don't want my sister to get hurt too because of him, _he thought. _Doesn't she have any idea that he's breaking two hearts at the same time?_

A pebble hit the bedroom window, shattering the tense moment between them. Errol stood up and peeked outside. He saw his sister standing at their backyard.

"Errol, I need to talk to you!" she shouted. Errol rolled his eyes at her. Scully looked at him, wiping her teary eyes. "Who was that?" Her voice sounded hoarse from all the crying she did.

"Stay there," he told her. He walked out of the room and went down to face his sister. As soon as he reached the backyard, Jasmine/Ly instantly said, "Oh help me, Errol! I'm in big trouble!"

Errol pinched her ear and dragged her inside the house. "You are in trouble, little miss!" He scolded her.

"Ouch! What are you doing that for?! Hey, I'm still older than you!" She tried to wring his hand away from her ear.

"You may be older, but what you did was stupid!" He exclaimed furiously, pushing Jasmine (as Scully) on the sofa. "I know what happened. Why did you let him kiss you? Don't you know that both of you had hurt Agent Scully?"

Jasmine couldn't look him in the eyes. "I…" She tried to think of an alibi, but no words came out of her mouth. She decided to be honest with him. "I can't help it." She looked down at the floor, humiliated. "I tried resisting him. Next thing I know, he was kissing me… And Scully was at the door, all of a sudden."

"You liked it, huh?" He raised an eyebrow at her, lips pursed.

"Of course I did!" she blurted out. "I would be lying if I say I didn't."

"Damn you!" Errol couldn't control himself and slapped her on the face.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" She rubbed her cheek, which had a hand mark on it.

"You're a slut, Jasmine."

"I haven't slept with him yet, moron!"

"If you don't stop yourself, you'll be waking up naked lying beside him later on," Errol stated forebodingly. "You're stupid, because you could have stopped yourself from doing that. Even if you like him, you guys should have thought that you'll be hurting someone."

"Errol, it's only a crush," she pouted.

"Yeah, a crush you have no control of," he shot at her. "Because of that crush, you'll get hurt too." He turned his back on her, folding his arms. He wanted to say more, but he forced himself not to speak more.

They heard footsteps going down the stairs. They turned their heads to see Scully/Min standing.

"Agent Scully…" Jasmine stood up, her heart beating nervously at the sight of her. "I'm sorry…" She felt that apologizing was not enough. Scully only stared at her with loathing and ran upstairs. The bedroom door shut loudly with a bang.

"Great, now I'm really dead," Jasmine stated disappointedly. She felt like crying too.

"I won't help you out with this," Errol reminded her. "It's up to you how to get out of this mess."

Without speaking another word, she went out of her own house. As she walked down the street, Jasmine felt tears flowing from her eyes. She didn't know how to resolve all this. Now Mulder is a problem too, along with the fight with her dad two weeks ago. She hated herself, because she had fallen for him. She hated herself for being trapped in the body of the woman he really loved. _Why did you let him kiss you? Just because you're Dana Scully doesn't mean he'll like you as her. You're still Jasmine Choi. Now look what you did. _

She didn't know how to face him in the next days to come. She wanted to go back to her own body. Once she does, Jasmine promised herself that she'll never show her face again to those two. She wished to undo what just happened.

_I'm really stupid._

(TBC)

**A/N:Whoa… this is a tense episode! Thanks a lot! RR please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okies, here's Chapter 15! I thought I won't be able to publish this, because when I try to log-in here, all that shows up is a blank page. Thankfully, it's okay by now. **

**Lines from the song "Baby Come Back". Credits to the songwriter.**

**Chapter 15**

Mulder spent the rest of the night in a bar drinking. The alcohol did nothing to ease his heart-wrenching agony. The more he drank, the more he wanted to forget. He was compelled to drink more, until he fell asleep. Late into the night, the bartender nudged him awake. "Sir, we'll be closing."

He lifted up his head drowsily. "Wha…"

"Sir, if you don't mind, please go home now. You're very drunk," the bartender requested, worried.

Mulder flashed a drunken frown at him. He grabbed a couple of bills from his pocket and placed them on top of the bar table. He went out in a huff, irritated that his sleep was disturbed. As he stepped outside, he had forgotten where he parked his car. Too drunk to think, he decided to walk home. But in reality, he was going nowhere.

He staggered on the empty streets of the city, a wasted mess with fly-away hair, loose necktie and the rancid smell of whisky evaporating from him. "Baby come back…" Mulder sang drunkenly, swaying as he walked. "Baby what a fool I've been…" He leaned lousily against a lamppost. His head throbbed madly, and not just because he was drunk.

"Scully…" he called out. "Scully, where are you? Please forgive me!" he shouted into the night. "I LOVE YOU! IT'S TRUE!" He slumped down on the pavement, weeping. He hated the fact that he was to blame for all of this, and also the very same reason of her heartbreak.

A group of thugs happened to pass by. They can't help but notice Mulder. They decided it would make a good opportunity to trip out on him. Soon, they cornered around him. One of them stooped down to talk to him. "Hey dude, whatsa matter?" the guy asked coolly.

Mudler stared up at the guy with heavy eyes. "None of your business, idiot!" he snarled.

"Oh come on, we're only concerned with you, man!" Another guy butted in. "We hate to see you looking so down. Go tell us your prob!"

Mulder was annoyed at this group of gangsters all staring at him. He stood up, and looked at them with a dagger stare. "Get away from me!" He flailed his arms at them, as if shooing them away.

The gang leader gave a knowing stare at his members. Suddenly, two of them grabbed Mulder and another one started to punch him. Mulder tried to defend himself, but to no avail. The alcohol suppressed his consciousness, and his mind was too blurry to think of what to do next.

The fourth member joined them. As Mulder was beaten black and blue, he snatched his leather wallet from his coat pocket. He opened it and counted the paper bills inside. That was his monthly salary. "Perfect…" the thug smiled nastily.

"Give that back to me!" Mulder shouted. He broke free from his assailants' grip and ran clumsily after the guy. As he was about to pounce on him, the thug leader gave him a flying jab straight to the face. Mulder fell down in a heap, defeated.

They all looked down on him. The thug leader then told his subordinates, "Let's go." They left in a hurry, leaving their victim unconscious in the dark, secluded streets of D.C.

Unknown to them, Mulder was still conscious. He got up in spite of the pain he was feeling. The last thing on his mind was to go to Scully's apartment. He staggered all the way there. When he reached her place, he pressed the doorbell. At this moment, the pain was too much for him to bear. Before she could open the door, he had already passed out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(2:30 am)

Jasmine (as Scully) was awakened with the ring of the doorbell. She got up sleepily, thinking, _who would visit me at this hour? _She got to the door and opened it. What she saw made her snap out of her sleepy state.

"Omigod! Agent Mulder!" she cried out in shock. She bent down and placed his head in her lap. She tapped him on the cheek, but he didn't move. He also smelled of liquor. She did the best thing she could think of. Gathering all her strength, she dragged him to her bedroom and laid him flat on the bed. Jasmine opened the lampshade. To add to her horror, his face had bruises, his nose bloody.

_He's been beaten up! Oh no… should I tell Agent Scully? _Jasmine was close to calling her at her own home, but she decided not to. _She's still angry with us. I don't want her to blame me for this._Pushing the thought out of her mind, she went to the bathroom and took out the first-aid kit behind the mirror.

She spent the next hour treating Mulder's wounds. Luckily, Jasmine knew a little first-aid treatment. She also pressed an ice pack to his face. She could see Mulder wincing in pain even if he was asleep.

"Don't worry… It'll be okay… it'll heal," she whispered, dabbing the ice pack on his cheek. She finished the treatment by applying ointment. Jasmine placed down the kit on the floor, for she didn't want to leave his side.

As he slept, Jasmine stroked his face. She knew that it was supposed to make her happy, because next to her lay the man she loved. But instead, the gesture made her feel disgusted with herself. She contributed also in breaking Scully's heart. She was all too aware of this.

Mulder stirred in his sleep, as if having a nightmare. "Scully… Scully…"

"Relax". Jasmine placed a hand on his arm. "I'm here. Everything's okay now."

"Dana…" he uttered. Mulder fell asleep again.

At the sound of _her _name, Jasmine felt her heart plummet to her stomach. It dawned on her that even if Mulder really felt something for her, she didn't measure up compared to the woman he truly loved.

_I know I'm not Dana, _she thought, fighting back her tears. _I'm sorry I got switched with her. I didn't want this to happen. Everything… _She closed her eyes, the tears flowing down her cheeks. _I didn't want to love you. I'm sorry if I did. But I'll make a way to un-love you, Mr. Mulder. I promise, once I return to my own body, you'll never see me again._

Her heart broke at the thought that she couldn't even keep him as a friend. She allowed herself to stroke his face for the last time. Then she withdrew her hand, mustering all the courage not to give in to her feelings.

"She still loves you, sir… I know she does," she said softly. Jasmine knew there could be only one place in his heart, and it was for Dana Scully. She knows she deserved that place. With this in mind, Jasmine decided to make a way for both of them to return to their bodies. She won't rely on Mulder or Errol. She, herself, will make a way.

(TBC)

**Thanks! This is bound to get better. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

(Saturday morning, Choi residence)

Scully was still at her downtrodden mood, yet she tried to act as normally as possible, especially around Aunt Vera and Mr. Choi. She felt they were beginning to notice that something was amiss with whom they thought was Jasmine.

"Dear, how are you feeling?" Aunt Vera asked her that morning as they washed the breakfast dishes.

Scully/Jasmine looked at her, forcing a smile. "Auntie, I'm okay," she replied.

"Are you sure? Your eyes looked puffy. Have you been crying?" she observed. Scully totally forgot that she'd been crying a lot for the past 3 days. "No," she lied. "About my eyes, well… I think I have some infection…"

"Would you want to have your eyes checked, Jasmine?" Aunt Vera offered.

"No thanks," Scully declined. "It'll go away on its own." She took off the apron wrapped around her and washed her hands. She felt like going mad with Aunt Vera's questions. Add to that, she was emotionally burdened with the pretending she was doing for almost two weeks, and the secret heartache she kept from them. It was getting to her nerves. Scully felt like having a breakdown. But she held on to her sanity. It was the only thing that could save her.

Without meaning to be rude, she said, "Auntie, I don't feel like talking. I'll like to be alone for a while." She walked off without looking at Aunt Vera. Behind her, she shook her head, puzzled with her unusual behavior._ This is not like her._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After cooping up in her room, Scully decided to go down. As she was about to, she heard Mr. Choi and Aunt Vera talking in the living room. She pulled back and hid herself, listening to their discussion.

"Will, Jasmine's not being herself lately," Aunt Vera fretted. "I have a feeling that she's hiding something from us."

Scully felt a lump in her throat. Was she starting to get noticed?

But her notion was proven wrong when Mr. Choi said, "Give her some time to let her anger pass. When she's ready, she'll open up."

_What was Jasmine angry at? _Scully wondered.

"You shouldn't have done this to them, I've told you before," Aunt Vera said, sounding regretful.

"I know… I shouldn't have hid this secret from them. I just don't want them to hate their mother when they found out the truth about her…"

Scully decided not to listen anymore, and went back to her room. For a moment, Mulder didn't occupy her thoughts. She was curious about the issue Aunt Vera and Mr. Choi were talking about. _What was it about their mother that made Jasmine angry at her father? _She knew that Mrs.Choi died from cancer, based on what Errol told her. But with the way the conversation sounded, it seems as if Mr. Choi lied to them. _It must have been a deadly secret, _she thought, lying down on the bed.

The door opened. "Hi Ms. Dana," Errol greeted her as he went inside and sat by the bed. "Feeling better now?" he asked.

Scully (as Jasmine) turned over to her side, looking at Errol. "Yeah," she replied dryly. "All the crying made me exhausted. I'd rather not think about what happened, and let it settle by itself," she said with resolve.

"I apologize to you in behalf of my sister," Errol said, humiliated over what happened. "I hope you're not that angry with her."

"To be honest, I do feel that way." She sat up on the bed. "But I don't blame her, though." Scully thought of Mr. Choi and Aunt Vera's conversation earlier. "By the way, I overheard your dad and aunt talking. They're discussing this secret about your mom which made your sister angry at your dad."

"Oh that…" Errol looked at her darkly, as if not wanting to bring it up.

"What was it about?" Scully inquired, itching to know what was it.

Errol had no choice but to tell her. By now, he felt at ease with her presence. "You know the day you and Jasmine had the accident?" Scully nodded. "On that day, she ran out of the house, angry with dad when she found out the truth about our mother. The night before, _Ba Ba _(Chinese word for "dad") burned a bundle of old letters in our backyard. A piece of it happened to fly away and it got stuck to Jasmine's bedroom window. The next morning, Min happened to see it. She read it, and half of it said that our mother was sorry for dying in death row…"

"Gosh, your mother died under a death sentence?!" Scully asked, astonished. _She must have done a really offensive crime for her to be put under death penalty._

"Yes," Errol said flatly, kind of expecting that reaction from her. "Min confronted _Ba Ba _about it and she was fuming mad. _Ba Ba _had no choice but to admit the truth. She was shocked to find out our mother was a criminal. She ran out of the house that day. Later on, we found out that she was involved in that bus accident… The day you got switched with her."

"May I ask what your mom's crime was?"

"She was sentenced to death because she was a drug dealer. In China, that is a capital offense punishable by death. She only did that so that we could have money. We were very poor then. I understand her intentions, but why did she have to do it that way?" Errol bit his lip, fighting back his tears.

"I'm sorry…" Scully never expected that beneath all her silliness, Jasmine had to endure secret heartaches and pains.

"No one stood by her side just to save her," Errol continued. "All our relatives ostracized us. They didn't want to be affiliated with us. In China, people believe that if you're a son or daughter of a criminal, you'll end up as a criminal too. We're not acknowledged anymore in the family tree. The only relative who took us in is Aunt Vera. She did all the arrangements for us so that we could fly here to the U.S. and start anew. She helped my dad to raise us, while dad worked at odd jobs to make ends meet."

"I'm glad for you. Here, you can live a normal life, without carrying that stigma of having a parent who died in death row."

"Our life here wasn't always this well-off, if that's what you can call it. The restaurant, _Ba Ba _didn't really own it. His boss gave it to him. He used to be a waiter there. He and the boss became friends, and he admired my dad for his hard work. When he died, the boss passed it on to him. He was a widow with no children. I'm thankful that he showed his kindness upon us, even if he knew of our family's dark past."

A long silence followed. "Your sister will understand that one day," Scully told Errol softly.

"I was angry at him too, but later on, I learned to accept what happened. If not for my mother, we wouldn't have this life now. But what I don't understand is why did she have to die?"

Scully reached out and embraced Errol tightly. "I wish Min can forgive _Ba Ba,_" Errol said, sobbing. "She finds it hard to forgive people when they've wronged her. Especially if it's a family member.

"It'll fall into place one day," she assured him. "Everything will be alright."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Late that afternoon, Scully's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Agent Scully?" It was Jasmine.

"Yeah?"

"Can… can I talk to you personally? I'll like to meet up with you."

She hesitated at first. But after much thought, she decided it won't hurt to talk about their dilemma and try to resolve it. "Sure. Where do you want to see me?"

"Someplace that is not crowded… Maybe the football stadium will do." That Saturday, there was no game scheduled. "Is it fine with you?"

"Okay. What time?"

"5:30 pm."

"Good." The other line went dead. It seemed as if Jasmine didn't want to talk a lot to her.

Scully told Errol about meeting up with his sister. "That'll be great!" he said encouragingly. "Maybe you can go back to each others' bodies!"

"I hope so…"

Errol handed her a faded-looking letter. "Please give this to Jasmine," he requested. "Dad gave that to me the other day, and it contained our mother's message for us before she died. She must read this."

"Sure. I'll be willing to." She pocketed the letter. Errol brought her outside, and as she mounted on her metal bike, Scully sped off and waved goodbye to Errol. "Good luck!" he shouted from a distance.

She felt the meeting was crucial in resolving their problem. Scully was still angry at her, but she put that aside. She didn't know what to expect in meeting up with her, but she gave way for the possibilities. _Whatever happens, I hope this turns out okay._

(TBC)

**A/N: About Jasmine's background, I based it on a magazine article I've read. ("Mother of Mercy Saves the Children of Death Row," Marie Claire Philippine edition, July 2008, pp. 48-53). It's about a lady who takes care of kids of death row convicts in a house called Sun Village. In China, these children have no one to turn to once their parent/s gets incarcerated. They either end up as thieves or also criminals. Society also ostracizes them. Based on history, in the old days, Chinese emperors ordered relatives of a sentenced criminal to be killed too. So Jasmine and her family in this story is very lucky to have gotten out of China. Just a little background info. **

**Next chapter: the talk! **

**RR! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is going to be pretty long, so please bear with my writing.**

**Chapter 17**

Jasmine sat alone in one of the lower bleachers in the empty football stadium. She felt uneasy at the thought of facing Scully, knowing she'll have a lot of explaining to do. But this was the only way she could think of to fix their situation. She prayed that this will turn out for the better.

She spotted her physical self (or rather, Scully) walking slowly towards her direction. Her eyes were shifted far away. When she saw Jasmine, she walked up to where she was seated. She climbed up the row of bleachers to where Jasmine was.

"Thanks for making it here," Jasmine (as Scully) said. Scully (as Jasmine) nodded at her, straightening her white pleated mini skirt. "I didn't bother to change my clothes in coming here," she stated sheepishly. "It's shorter than the skirts I wore at the Bureau." She smiled, looking at Jasmine/Ly. "Hey, you're wearing that shirt?" She pointed the pink Lacoste shirt and jeans Jasmine wore.

"I found this at the back of your closet," she explained. "You must have forgotten you owned it."

"Kind of," she said, giggling. "I got that Lacoste shirt last Christmas."

"By the way, your partner spent the night at your apartment," Jasmine/Ly said, changing the topic. "He was drunk and got beaten up. He fell asleep there."

Scully/Min looked worried."Mulder? How is he?"

"I don't know," Jasmine answered. "When I woke up this morning, he left earlier."

"He'll recover from it," Scully said, sounding unaffected. "We went through all sorts of danger because of our job, and yet we managed to make it out alive." At the back of her mind, she knew she can't help but really worry for him.

No one said a word for a long time. Both of them stared into space, absorbed in their own thoughts. A gust of wind blew. Scully/Min finger-combed through her long black hair, saying, "What will you do if we get stuck in each bodies for good?" she asked nonchalantly.

Jasmine/Ly looked taken aback. "Don't say that!" she snapped.

"It's only a thought I have. That's a possibility."

"But… but what about Mr. Mulder?" she stammered.

"He's not going to miss me," she stated bitterly, as if talking into thin air. "It's my fault too. I made him wait too long. Now he's lost all feelings for me. I guess it's time to give him away to somebody else." She looked at Jasmine with a phony smile. "I'll like him to be with you. Take care of him, Jasmine." She sounded as if she was entrusting her to Mulder.

"You're lying," Jasmine/Ly told her, looking her straight in the eyes. "You still love him."

"Not anymore," she replied, her lip curling. Scully thought that nothing good will come out of this conversation, and decided to leave. "I'll go now. I don't want to discuss this."

She stood up and walked away. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Jasmine shout at her. "You're lying!" she exclaimed accusingly. Scully/Min turned to face her. "I'm not denying anything!" She turned around again and was about to walk when she heard her say, "You're giving both of us a hard time! If you want, you can get angry with me! Go ahead! Scream at me all you want! Fight with me! I won't mind it one bit!"

Scully was never the confrontational type and was known to be reserved with her feelings. For the first time in her life, somebody challenged her to fight. Some unknown force seized her and she felt all her bottled angst blowing up. Without giving a second thought, she ran towards Jasmine and grabbed her by the hair, slapping her face. Discontented, she tackled her down, shaking her violently. "YOU BITCH!" she shouted at her ear. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED MULDER! I EVEN SAVED YOUR LIFE!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Jasmine cried out. "I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM!" This made Scully angrier. She took a fistful of her red hair (which was hers) and wrestled with her. Jasmine silently endured the hair-pulling and the humiliating cuss words Scully threw at her.

"YOU'RE A SNAKE! YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!" Scully/Min yanked her hair while her other hand slapped her hard on the face.

"I DID NOT!" It was Jasmine's turn. She got on top of her and grabbed her by the hair. "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU LET HIM GET AWAY FROM YOU, FOOL! You allowed me to have a chance with him! If you do love him, you should have fought for him! YOU'RE A COWARD!" She slapped her in return.

She let go of Scully/Min, pulling away from her. She lay against the grassy ground next to her, breathing heavily. She felt all her energy got drained out because of what Scully did to her. Scully was panting, exhausted. She felt too weak to speak, and a moment passed between them in silence. Both were a sight with unkempt hair, red hand streaks on their faces, and soiled crumpled clothes. Scully (as Jasmine)'s legs had dirt marks; her mini skirt was raised up, almost revealing her underwear. She felt the cold draft blew between her thighs. She smoothened down her skirt and sat up.

"I shouldn't have worn these." For the first time, she felt totally relieved.

She heard Jasmine laughing to herself. She sat up like her, and covered her face as she laughed. "What's funny?" Scully asked, frowning. "I've hurt you already, and you can still laugh like a moron."

Jasmine/Ly smiled brightly at her. "You're cool, Dana Scully. I never expected you can catfight that well. I admire you for that."

"You challenged me," she said, shrugging. "But you know, it felt so good afterwards. Even if I shouted all those nasty words at you."

"When Errol and I are really angry with each other, we do this. We wrestle. Weird, but it works."

"I never thought I'll do this with you. Good thing the place is empty." It was dusk. The stadium lights automatically turned on. Jasmine and Scully now saw each other clearly. They can't help but laugh at their grubby selves. "We look fabulous!" Scully exclaimed, laughing at Jasmine. "I look cute when messy." She was referring to her real physical self.

"Yeah!" They laughed some more until their stomachs ached. When their laughter died down, they became silent again.

"Dana?" Jasmine looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I… I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry about Agent Mulder. I'm sorry for everything."

"You don't have to say sorry." She inched closer to Jasmine and placed an arm around her. "We didn't want this to happen."

"I know… I was silly to have given in to my feelings. I shouldn't have given in to my crush." She leaned her head on Scully/Min's shoulder, looking at the stars overhead. "I didn't regret it, though. He was my first kiss. But I experienced it as you." She smiled at the thought.

"You should be honored with that. In all the years we worked together, he never came close to kissing me on the cheek."

"But I know I have to get over him sooner or later. Sooner would be better. It felt wonderful to be in love with him. But as much as I liked it, I know he can never be mine. You know it's hard to run from this feeling that haunts me every now and then. It was painful to tell my heart that I don't need it. I'd like to think that he really loved me because I'm in your body. But even if I get stuck here forever, I won't take chances because I know it's hopeless. I won't try, because there's nothing to win for. He would continue to search for you, even if you're somebody else now."

She paused and continued. "There are other guys out there. One of them is the person meant for me. I'll wait. This infatuation I have will die a natural death. When it's time, it'll give birth to true love. By that time, I'll understand why it never worked out with him."

Scully now realized that Mulder _did _love her. And she too, was in love with him. It was the feeling she tried to deny for all of those years with him. "If not for you, I'll never realize how much he means to me."

"He loves you. More than you'll ever know." Jasmine reached for the back of her neck and took off the gold cross necklace she wore as Scully. She inched closer to her and put it around the _real _Scully's neck. Scully looked at the tiny cross pendant, smiling. "I missed wearing this," she said, fingering the pendant. "Mom gave this to me on my 15th birthday."

"I'm now giving your place back," Jasmine/Ly told her with resolve. "And also Agent Mulder."

"I also have something to give you." She got a piece of paper tucked inside her skirt garter. "It's your mother's last letter from prison. Errol wants you to read it. He told me everything. I hope this will help you change your mind about your mother."

Jasmine felt her heart beat faster as she opened the faded white envelope. She unfolded the yellowed piece of paper. The letter was written in Chinese characters. Taking a deep breath, she began to read it quietly.

(TBC)

**I'll keep this hanging for a while. Will this gesture help them reverse the switch? Find out in Chapter 18! RR! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the most-awaited chapter! (You'll know why).**

**Chapter 18**

(Mrs. Choi's last letter from prison)

To my son and daughter,

Three to four hours later, I will be marching to my own death. I will be gone from this world before you know it. I never wanted this to happen. I bought shame upon our family because of the crime I did out of love for you. I never thought that my children will carry on this stigma for the rest of their lives. I hope you can forgive me. I only did this out of necessity. It was wrong to have chosen this means as a way of surviving. I deeply regret this. If only I can turn back the hands of time and undo this crime, I would gladly have done so. Right now, all I want to think about is my love for both of you and your father. I want to remember all our happy memories before I depart from this earth.

Should you know about the truth one day, I'll understand if you'll hate me for this. But deep in my heart, I know that you'll continue to love me in spite of this. I am confident in that. And I am confident that mu love for you two will never die. Even if I am no longer here with you as you grow up, I will continue to guide you and help you, even if you're not aware of it. I want my children to be happy, healthy and at peace with themselves and the world around them. I want you to make something out of yourselves. Don't let the fact that you are a son/daughter of a drug dealer hinder you from fulfilling your dreams. Don't allow this to embitter your hearts. Even if you are rejected from the family tree, somebody will always love and accept you for who you are. My children, you have your father's love with you.

I cannot write anymore… my heart tears at the thought of not seeing you forever, of not seeing you grow up. Forgive me, my children. I only hope that something good will come out of all our hardships.

I love you.

-Prisoner No. 1446603

(Women's Correctional, Shanghai, China)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jasmine (As Scully) dropped the letter in her lap, her hands trembling. Her lip quivered as she fought back tears. "Mom…" she whispered, her voice breaking. Every line from her mother's letter pierced through her heart. It dawned on her that even if she despised her mother for the memory of her crime, she didn't have the heart to truly erase her from her life.

_I love you._ That last line echoed in her mind. She could only imagine how her mother's voice must have sounded like as she said it. That was the first and last time she learned of her mother telling her those desperately-needed words. Now she believed in her mother's kindness. She wasn't that bad as she thought she was.

She returned the letter inside the envelope. Jasmine stood up and walked apart from Scully/Min, who was sprawled on the grass, watching her. She looked upwards to the heavens, tears flowing from her eyes.

"MOM!" she shouted, crying. "I hate you! Why are you so stupid?! You shouldn't have done that!"

She sniffed and continued, "But you know what? I LOVE YOU! _Gua ai di_, mama! ("I love you, mama!") I miss you!"

She cast her head downwards. Jasmine cried for the first time for her mother. As a child, she had feelings of not missing her. She was so used to the idea of growing up motherless that it didn't affect her one bit. Now she realized how heartbreaking it was not to have her in her life. She gave in to her feelings of missing her. She wished her mother hadn't died. But yet she was thankful for that. Something good did come out of it.

Scully went towards her and hugged her tightly. Jasmine cried on her shoulder. For once, she'd like to imagine that it was really her mother hugging her. _Mom, please help me. _They remained that way longer. Then something strange happened.

As Jasmine lifted her head, she was looking back at Scully. The Scully with the red hair and blue-green eyes. She touched her cheeks, and it was wet with tears. She felt for her hair. It was shoulder-length.

She looked at Scully again, astonished. She stared at Jasmine, her eyes glowing. "The switch has been reversed." A big smile crept up on her lips. She showed her gold cross necklace. "I have it back… in my own body."

"OHMIGOD!"

"Lord, thank you!" Scully exclaimed gratefully. They hugged again. The two spun around, doing a little dance of joy. "Thank you mom!" Jasmine shouted. That night, they can finally go home… as in, really home, in their own bodies.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jasmine biked home in a hurry. As she stopped in front of their house, she hopped off her bike and walked slowly to the front door, not knowing what to expect. She reached for the knob and turned it clockwise. She went inside, her heart pounding.

In the living room, Errol was watching TV. He turned his head to see her. "Ms. Dana, what happened?" he asked, thinking she was still Scully.

Jasmine smiled. "Hi Errol. I'm back."

Errol's face whitened. "You mean…" He understood all of it.

"Yes."

Errol ran towards her and embraced her tightly. "Thank God it's over!" he exclaimed, his eyes misty. He looked again at her. "Are you sure you're Jasmine?"

"Of course, moron!" she joked, slapping his shoulder. "I missed you!" She hugged her brother again. Aunt Vera and Mr. Choi came to the scene. "Jasmine… where have you been?" Mr. Choi asked.

Jasmine broke away from Errol and faced her dad. "_Ba Ba_…" The first thing she did upon seeing her father was to hug him also. Mr. Choi looked confused at the gesture. "We're getting dramatic here," he chuckled.

"Dad, I've read mom's letter," Jasmine told him, looking into his eyes. "I… I understand all of it. Dad…" She broke into tears. "I'm sorry for what had happened!"

Mr. Choi hugged her in return. "It's okay, baby. I've forgiven you."

"Your mother really loved you," Aunt Vera said, wiping the corners of her eyes. She embraced Jasmine, saying, "I'm glad you finally found your peace, my dear."

It was rather a strange reunion for Jasmine. But she was glad to be back again in her own house, in her own body. That night, she enjoyed dinner with her family. _I've never felt this happier, _she thought, smiling. It was a weirdly blessed experience. Not only that, she was happy she found a new friend in Scully. _She was genuinely kind, even if I stole her guy for a while. _

"Jasmine, I want to meet your friend personally," Mr. Choi quipped in the middle of their dinner.

"Which friend?" Jasmine asked, placing down her chopsticks.

"The lady who stayed with us for two weeks," Mr. Choi replied.

Errol's jaw dropped. "You know it?!" he asked, flabbergasted.

"What's this about, William?" Aunt Vera asked, looking strangely at him.

Mr. Choi smiled knowingly. "I know it all along. Vera, my daughter was switched with somebody. The Jasmine you thought she was, the truth is, she was another lady who goes by the name of Dana Scully."

"You mean, the one we brought home from the hospital isn't really her?" Aunt Vera looked freaked out, as if she was going to faint. "You've got to be joking, William! Body-switching doesn't happen in real life!"

"It did happen. Believe me." He winked.

"How did you know?!" Jasmine and Errol asked in unison.

"I passed by her bedroom one time and happened to stare at her mirror. When she stood there, I saw this red-head lady in Jasmine's clothes. I quietly observed her actions, and my, she was a good actress! She made me believe she was really Jasmine!" He added, "I also eavesdropped on Errol and her. No wonder, they weren't conversing in Chinese!" Errol and Jasmine usually talk in Chinese when they conversed.

"Dad! This is so embarrassing!" Errol buried his face in his hands, shaking his head.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Sunday afternoon)

After attending Sunday mass, Scully got a call from Jasmine. "Dad wants to meet you personally," she said.

"He knew it too?" Scully asked, brushing her hair. "I mean the switch?"

"Yup. He was observing you the whole time."

"Oh my…" _All my acting didn't paid off! _"Okay. I'll come over there."

"Do you know the directions?" Jasmine asked her jokingly.

"No need to tell me!" she exclaimed, laughing.

She arrived at the Choi residence in a couple of minutes. She opened the door to see Mr. Choi smiling at her. "Welcome, Ms. Scully."

"Pleased to meet you again, Mr. Choi," she said, shaking his hand. He led her inside. "Jasmine! Errol!" She met the two of them, wrapping her arms around them.

"This is good! Now I can really see the real you!" Errol told her. "You look pretty when you're not acting as Min."

"Hey! I'm prettier than her!" Jasmine nudged him in the ribs. They laughed heartily.

Aunt Vera entered the scene. "Miss?" she asked, looking widely at Scully.

"Hi Aunt Vera," she greeted her. Aunt Vera turned to her brother, asking, "She's her?"

"Yes. I want you to meet Dana Scully," Mr. Choi said, introducing her.

"I got body-switched with your niece," she explained. "Sorry!"

Aunt Vera took hold of her hands. "Oh, she's real! I thought she was some spirit who possessed her." She can't help but smile at her. "Ms. Scully, lunch is ready. William really wanted to invite you for lunch."

"Thank you so much," she said, nodding her head.

They sat down to a filling lunch with good conversation and laughter. Aunt Vera was at first apprehensive with Scully. But later on, she softened up when she got to know her better. "You acted well as Jasmine," she complimented her.

"I should have known I was going to be found out," she mused, giggling at the thought of it.

"Dad, she saved me when I rode that bus. When it was about to collide towards that glass window, she placed herself around me," Jasmine revealed to them.

"Thank you," he told her.

"I only did it because it was right. But I never thought this would happen. The switch… I'll never forget this. I also enjoyed being your daughter."

Scully stayed after lunch, enjoying the time with Jasmine and Errol. She also talked with Mr. Choi and Aunt Vera. She was happy that they welcomed her for who she really is, even if she pretended to be their daughter. Before she left, Jasmine asked her if she can go to her apartment on Monday morning. "I have a plan, Dana. Let's surprise Agent Mulder." She smiled. "Did he know it now?"

"Not yet," Scully answered.

"Good," Jasmine stated, smiling wickedly. "Because we'll be blowing his socks off once he sees us."

"What do you mean?" she asked, scratching her eyebrow.

"You'll know."

(TBC)

**Whew! Pretty long! Writing this made me feel relieved! I'm glad Jasmine and Scully finally returned to their bodies! Find out the "surprise" in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! RR!**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the second to the last chapter of this story. At last, they got their bodies again!**

**Chapter 19**

(Monday morning, 6:37 am, Scully's apartment)

"Jasmine, are you sure about this?"

"Of course! Wait, hold still while I put eyeliner… don't be fidgety, Agent Scully… there… all set!"

Jasmine stepped back as she took a good look at Scully. That morning, they planned to walk in at the Bureau dressed as each other; Scully in Jasmine's girly clothes, and Jasmine in Scully's suit. This was the surprised they planned for Mulder, who had no inkling of what had happened to them over the weekend. They were going to confuse him and made him think that they still had not been switched back.

"Ugh…" Scully cringed as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I look damn sweet in this dress," she commented. "Don't let my boss see me in this." Jasmine made her wear an apple-green baby doll tank dress with white wedge-heeled peep-toe sandals. A couple of bangles and a white headband served as accessories. She wasn't used to wearing a sleeveless dress, and didn't know if she felt disgusted or saturated at the sight of her dress-clad reflection. "Make sure Mulder won't laugh at me when he sees me in this," she reminded her.

"You look pretty fine, Agent Scully," Jasmine told her, satisfied with the mini-makeover she gave her. She stood next to her in Scully's all-black ensemble, her hair tied in a low ponytail. "Oooh… I looked spiffy in your suit! Don't I look like a bona-fide FBI agent?" she asked, smiling widely.

"You do look like one!" Scully exclaimed, laughing. "I'm glad my clothes fitted you well." Even if Jasmine was thinner than her, the suit and skirt hung nicely on her body. It also helped that they have the same shoe size.

"So, let's get going!" Jasmine exclaimed, excited.

"It's zero hour! Operation surprise!" Scully led her out of the apartment unit. She can't help but smile at the thought of Mulder seeing her in a dress, even if she felt apprehensive wearing it at first.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mulder walked down the hallway leading to the basement office with a heavy heart. It was against his will to go to work this morning, knowing he'll have to face Jasmine. He wished he could be absent today. But if he did, that one day's loss would be deducted from his salary. He had to ask for a cash advance, as this month's earnings were stolen by those thugs who beat him up last week. He still had the bruise marks on his face, covered up with concealer he borrowed from an old lady who lived next door to his unit. Today was going to be the start of hell week for him. He had to deal with _her _and put on a mask in facing Skinner to ask for a salary advance.

_Here goes nothing. _Mulder opened the door to the X-Files department. He walked in and saw something he never expected.

"Hi Mulder!" Jasmine and Scully said in unison. They stood up, leaning in front of his table. Mulder looked back and forth at them. _How did Scully got her clothes? _He wondered. _And why is Jasmine wearing that dress? _The two looked at each other, seeing how Mulder was dense over the situation.

He approached Scully, thinking she was Jasmine. He tried not to think about what happened between them. He had to deal with her professionally. "Ms. Choi, your outfit is inappropriate for this office," he pointed out stoically. He turned to his side to face Jasmine, not noticing that Scully was covering her mouth, giggling. "Scully, forgive me," he apologized.

He went down on his knees. "If I have to do this, I will. I'm willing to look like a fool in front of you just to be forgiven. Just say something. Even if you get stuck in that body for the rest of your life, I will continue to pursue you. Believe me, it's really you that I…"

"I know that. No need to explain!" he heard the real Scully. Mulder got up immediately. He looked at her in disbelief. _Please Lord, I hope my hunch is right. _"Scully?" He touched her cheek. She only smiled at him and showed him her necklace. "I missed you." Her eyes misted as she smiled at him.

"Is that really you?" he asked, for confirmation. She only smiled at him, which meant "yes".

"Oh God, it's over!" he cried out. He hugged her tightly. "It's good to be back, Mulder," she whispered in his ear. Mulder felt like crying out of happiness. "But how did it happen?" he asked.

"It's a long story," Jasmine piped in. "The important thing is, the switch was reversed. I got my body back!"

"Jasmine… I was really sorry about the… you know…" Mulder said, still embarrassed, especially now.

"That's nothing to her," Scully reassured him. "It's all over now."

"I'm honored that you were my first kiss," Jasmine told him frankly. "Thanks a lot, especially for the FBI agent experience." Mulder smiled and hugged her also. Jasmine didn't felt awkward anymore about getting physically closer to him.

"Ms. Choi, aren't you going to return my clothes?" Scully demanded jokingly.

Jasmine pulled away from Mulder. "No. You can keep that dress. And you have to wear it all day today," she insisted, winking.

"What?! I can't walk around in this Bureau looking like a Barbie doll!" she protested. "I'll be dead with Skinner!"

"It's okay, Scully. I also want you to wear it. Besides, you look pretty in that dress!" Mulder complimented her. "The green brings out the color of your hair," he added.

"Why, you never saw a woman in a dress before?" she asked, pretending to look irritated.

"You look sweet and pretty in that, Dana," Jasmine said. "Am I right, Agent Mulder?"

"Sure you are, Ms. Choi!" They did a high-five.

"Damn," Scully muttered, rolling her eyes. "In return for this, you have to treat me for lunch later."

It was going to be another hectic week at the Bureau. But Scully didn't mind. She looked forward to working with her beloved Spooky Mulder. And Mulder can't wait to spend time with her again, knowing that she's now Dana Scully. The real one.

**RR! Thanks!**

**Next: the last chapter of "Switcheroo!" I'll update soon! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: After much thought, I decided to stick with the original title of this fanfic. **

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.**

**Chapter 20**

(Scully-narrating)

I am so thankful I got my body back as well as my job as an FBI agent. Being a teenage girl was quite fun for a while, but later on, I got bored with it. I didn't know why out of all the billion people on this planet, I got switched with Jasmine and vice-versa. I guess there is a reason for everything. Maybe I already learned my lesson, that's why we were able to reverse the switch. Until now I still don't understand some of it. But this I'm sure of: I learned to be honest with myself in regards with my feelings for Mulder. If this didn't happen, I won't realize how much he meant to me.

As for Jasmine Choi, I'm glad she also learned what she needed to know. Sad to say, she didn't make it to the "Dream Quest" auditions. It was too late when she returned to her own body. But on the bright side, she got this scholarship to a prestigious culinary school in New York, which made her really happy. She's bound to leave on the first week of September. Before she left, she dropped by the office to bade us farewell.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I'll be leaving tomorrow for New York," Jasmine told Mulder and Scully. "I think the scholarship will help me a lot than in joining a singing contest, although I was disappointed at first. Oh well, there's always next year," she sighed. "But I also want to be a chef and put up my own restaurant, so this will do," she added smilingly.

"I would like to apologize, Jasmine," Scully told her sheepishly. "It's my fault you didn't made it to the auditions."

"Oh no, don't blame yourself Agent Scully," she said, waving her hand at her. "In fact I'm thankful you saved me. If not for you, I would have been dead by now."

Jasmine reached out to her and hugged her tightly, as if they were friends for a long time. "Thanks for the friendship, Dana." She pulled apart from her. "I'm glad to have met you. You were the best FBI agents I've known."

"I'm so touched," Mulder kidded her. "If there's an alien sighting in New York, just tell us."

"Mulder, there's no probability that a UFO will land in the middle of Times Square." Scully poked the side of his head with her fingers. Jasmine laughed. "By the way, here's a little souvenir for you." Scully gave Jasmine a card which was a mock FBI agent ID. "Hope you like this."

"Thanks!" she exclaimed. "This is cool!"

Jasmine said her final goodbyes to Scully. "I wish you all the best," she said. "Good luck in your studies. When you have your restaurant, don't forget to invite us."

"Give us a discount!" Mulder piped in.

"Sure, why not?" Jasmine whispered something to Scully. "I hope you find your happiness with Agent Mulder." Scully heard it clearly and smiled.

Mulder offered ro accompany her out of the building. Jasmine looked at Scully for the last time and smiled. She would miss her, and all of the people she must leave behind. Yet she was thankful for this fresh start in her life. This time, she can face everything, knowing that she's now the new improved version of herself.

He walked beside her, not saying anything as they went out. Before she parted ways with him, Jasmine asked, "Agent Mulder?"

"Yeah?" He stopped walking as he turned to face her.

"Can I say this to you? It's pretty embarrassing."

"Go ahead," he encouraged her warmly.

Jasmine stewed for a bit. "I'm… thanks… for letting me experience how it feels to fall in love, if that's what you can call it. I mean, until now, it's hard for me to get over you. I'm sorry about that." Her eyes shifted downwards, uncomfortable about opening up to him about this.

Mulder placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. You'll get over me someday. You're still young, and you'll meet other boys later on. Don't hurry with love. Whatever it is you're feeling, enjoy it while it lasts."

She was touched with his kindness, and appreciated his understanding, when she secretly expects him to berate her. "Thank you sir. One day, I'll get over you. Take care of Dana. I'm glad to keep you as my friend," she stated smilingly.

He hugged her. "I hope I didn't give you a hard time. Good luck in coming to New York."

She broke away from him and walked away. Jasmine looked back and mouthed "bye". She smiled at him for the last time, and then went off without ever looking back. Mulder was at peace knowing that all of them are now contented with themselves and with each other. _Good luck, Ms. Choi. God bless. _

That was the end of Jasmine's fateful entry into the life of Mulder and Scully. They didn't expect it that way, but the three of them found friendship with each other. It was a gift they will never forget.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Reflecting pool by the obelisk)

"I'm so happy everything went back to normal," Scully let out a sigh of relief as she strolled with Mulder two nights later. "Jasmine has a bright future ahead of her. I'm happy for her."

"Scully?" Mulder asked as he stopped walking.

"Yes?" She turned around to face him.

"Scully, I want to tell you something. I've been hiding it for a long time."

Silence fell upon them for a while. Then Scully did the unthinkable. She leaned over Mulder and kissed him fully on the lips. Mulder was stunned with this unexpected gesture. When it dawned on him that she has the same feelings too, he held her tightly by the waist and kissed her in return. She pulled back for after what seemed like five minutes. "No need to say it, Mulder," she said, smiling widely. "I love you too, Spooky."

"YES!" Mulder yelled, lifting her up and twirling her around. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, DANA SCULLY!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, FOX MULDER!" Scully exclaimed. He placed her down, kissing her again.

That night, Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were the happiest couple in DC. They gave in to love. The truth found them, and they believed.

Mulder loves Scully.

Scully loves Mulder.

_-The End-_

**Yes! I'm glad this is over! I had fun writing the last scene. Shippers, this is dedicated to all of you! **

**Thank you very much to all those who liked and reviewed this story. Thanks for everything, X-Files, for helping me come up with this.**

**Until next time!**

**-**Artemis Chick

_(To God be the Glory)_


End file.
